Dispar
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: It all started out as a simple mission to Lightning,she was to heal the girl, leave, and return to Konoha after cementing ties with Kumo, simple right? No, not simple at all. Now a series of Lemony, fluffy oneshots.
1. Dispar

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. I do not own Gackt or his song Dispar either._**

**WARNING! This story contains LEMONS and language is rated M for a reason. If you are against Lemons, ect.. please do not read. If you choose to proceed on after reading this warning, you agree that the author will not be held responsible for offense taken.**

**_Smut that sincerely wanted to have a plot, but…._**

**_Reviews Please!_**

**_*05/13 Edits in progress. Please drop a review or pm if you spot something wrong!*_**

* * *

_How could something so perfect be so wrong?_

Pale feminine hands weaved their way through silken strands capturing them in their grip before them slip through delicate fingers. Warm green eyes gently traced an invisible outline along strong muscles as they devoured the sight of a strong, lightly tanned chest fluttering with every breath. Rosy lips curved into a smile, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of that body, inhaling the earthy scent and relaxing. Deep blue eyes fluttered open at the movement, that body tensing, before that gaze softened, and proud lips curled in smile.

"Good morning," he whispered voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning," she repeated just as softly as she pondered the mystery that was fate.

It had been a hot summer day with deep blue skies filled with fluffy clouds that would make Shikamaru envious scattered across that expanse in a small respite from the powerful rays of the sun. While the Nara might have very well been enjoying his day lazing around the grass in Konohagakure, the same could not be said for Haruno Sakura. No, Sakura did not have it easy on this beautiful, yet devastatingly hot day, instead she had to work.

Granted that the majority of her job really consisted of nothing, but that was beside the point. Relations between the land of fire and the land of lightning were tense at best and the current Hokage, (none other than her _shishou_), was determined that relations be strengthened so that the two hidden villages could forge more of an alliance and less of a truce. Thus when the Raikage's beloved granddaughter fell ill Haruno Sakura was ordered on a mission to heal said granddaughter. It wasn't a hard job, in fact, it was ridiculously easy for a medic of her caliber, but it was long and it was necessary.

The granddaughter had not caught a common cold, thus the Raikage's great distress, but her ailment was in no way life threatening if treated properly. In fact, a week taking Sakura's specially made medicines and a few checkups every morning and evening, and the adorable little blonde-haired girl was as good as cured. Of course Sakura couldn't leave. It was her duty as Tsunade's apprentice and surrogate daughter, that she remain as an ambassador of sorts until the little girl was 100 back to perfect health, thus her current situation.

It was boring. Three days had passed since she had mixed the proper medicine and informed the medics of Kumogakure how and when the medicine should be administered, so other than a half hour check up in the morning and the evening, and the formal dinners with the Raikage and politicians, Sakura was free to do whatever she liked. Unfortunately there wasn't much to do.

She couldn't train in Kumo, there was a chance that any jutsu she showed during training might be copied and used against Konoha should relations go sour, but, most of all the nin were constantly glaring at her, their eyes boring into her and exclaiming that she was an intruder to their world. Thus Sakura had taken to traveling out of Kumo to train in the vast wilderness.

It was nice... in a rustic sort of way.

At the moment, the pink-haired kunoichi was sitting by the banks of a river, her feet dangling in the water as she calmed her breathing after her latest training session. Sakura sighed. It really was a beautiful day. The sun filtered in through the trees as though they were stained glass, painting the grassy earth with shaking patches of light and making the water glitter beautifully as it rushed by, babbling to its self as it broke against the rocks.

_Kami, _she thought to herself, _if only it weren't so hot_. Leaning down, she cupped her hands and splashed her face and neck with cool water. _That feels good..._

Granted she did live in the land of Fire, one of the hottest lands of all aside from the land of Wind,( how Gaara managed in so much black she didn't know), but today the sun seemed to have little mercy and a light sheen of sweat glistened against her pale skin. Lying back, she tried to get comfortable in her little shady spot, her feet still dangling in the water, and closed her eyes. If it weren't so hot she might have done like Shikamaru and cloud gazed, it was a relaxing hobby, she had to admit, but as it was the sounds of birds twittering happily amongst themselves filled her ears and lulled her into a shallow sleep.

Nearly an hour had passed when Sakura suddenly jolted awake. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in a smooth movement and looked around. _It was still day,_ she noted to herself, _I must not have been asleep long..._ It was odd, she thought to herself, that she had woken so abruptly, and in a moment of shinobi-characteristic paranoia she sent out her senses to feel any chakra.

_There!_She thought suddenly. There was a faint hint of chakra- a shinobi no doubt suppressing all but the barest amount of chakra. Darting away to hide amongst the trees, she abandoned her comfortable spot for safety and furiously suppressed her chakra, making her all but invisible.

_Now to see who's there_, she thought wryly, knowing that it might simply be a Kumo nin, but then again it could not. The cold metal of the kunai pressed into her hand as she gripped it tight, her other hand near her pouch fingering a shuriken. Leaning against the tree, attempting to blend into the foliage she eyed the clearing she had been in a moment ago. Nothing yet...

A wind blew, rustling the leaves as the shuddered with its force, and the flapping of wings could be heard faintly. A bird she wondered? Could it simply be one of those great birds? She frowned in thought but remained in position, it was better to be safe than sorry. Suddenly Sakura heard a distinctive pop and a blur of black fell from the sky to land near the river. Jade eyes widened. _Akatsuki!_

The man moved, grunting lightly to himself as he crouched near the river, pulling down the high collar of his cloak and pocketing his scope as he bent to both drink and splash his face. Red clouds gleamed ominously amongst the deep black of the cloak, a sharp contrast to the bright blonde hair cascading down the man's face. At least Sakura thought it was a man, she had never seen a female Akatsuki and somewhere in her mind there was a tickling of memory threatening to remind her of something... But what was it?

"Damn heat, un!"The man grunted to himself as he splashed more water on himself before looking about him, certifying to himself that he was alone, before proceeding to unzip the cloak. Sakura's eyes narrowed, now she remembered! Deidara! It was Deidara the bastard who killed Gaara! Fury blazed in her eyes and she watched, waiting for the perfect moment. That bastard was good as dead!

"Stupid cloak," the blonde mumbled to himself,"Akatsuki couldn't pick a better color, un! I'm dying with this black." Carefully he dipped his feet into the water, allowing a sigh to escape him as his body instantly cooled, the open cloak billowing lightly to reveal a customary fishnet shirt worn by so many shinobi. He closed his eyes, or rather the one visible eye, and relaxed as much as might be expected in enemy territory, his position much like the one Sakura had been only moments ago.

_Now!_She told herself inwardly, seeing his lapse in wariness. Her fingers blurred in sudden movement of seals a moment before she rapidly threw shuriken at her oblivious opponent.

Deidara really didn't know what the hell was happening. One moment he was relaxing, soaking up some of the water's coolness and the next he was dodging shuriken. Damn hunter nins, he thought he had lost them weeks ago. With precise movements, the blonde dodged the offending weapons, flicking someone of them away with a kunai when suddenly there was a pop, and one furious kunoichi was on him. Deftly he twirled away, his heart racing as adrenaline pumped through him and the ground where he was standing a moment before shattered to form a wide crack in the earth.

_Damn_ he thought to himself as the mouths on his hands began furiously molding clay, _that is one strong kunoichi, I'll have to avoid those fists of hers un._ Still even in battle he was an artist and that part of admitted reluctantly that her attack truly was a work of art.

Sakura frowned furiously, as she noticed that her attack had missed him. If she had hit him it would have been a killing blow. Then again, she did not seriously expect to kill an Akatsuki that easily. Rage burning in her eyes she glared at him, gasping in shock as she saw a bird launch itself at her, her eyes caught his and he grinned wildly before pressing his fingers together.

"Katsu!" _Oh shit, _she thought as she swiftly twirled away as the harmless looking bird exploded.

"Chukuso!" She growled as the force of the blast splintered the surrounding trees. One second late and that would have been her. Narrowed eyes flew to the spot the nin had been moments ago only to find nothing.

_Shit!_ She thought again before the nin materialized behind her.

"You should be more careful who you play with, un," he stated as he drew a kunai along the line of her neck, slitting her throat. He grinned in victory only to be rewarded with a pop as he found himself clutching a log. Damn, he hated close range combat. If only he could take it to the skies...

Deidara smirked to himself, flicking his long blonde hair as he searched the area with a mad gleam in his eyes. This would definitely prove fun, if only it weren't so damned hot! The little kunoichi was nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened suddenly as he leapt away as a hand broke through the ground to grasp his retreating foot and pulled him down forcefully.

_A Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu..._ "Damn it, un!"He growled, "let go!" As he struggled to free his leg, his hands moving in a flurry as they formed signs.

Suddenly the ground trembled, closing in on the kunoichi, forcing her to move out from beneath the ground. Grasping tighter on his leg, she used his body to fling upwards, and with a powerful kick separated herself from him. The sickening crack of bone greeted her attempt, as the nin cursed. Landing against a tree, she anchored herself to it, eyes trained on the nin as he did the same on the other side of the clearing.

"Oi, Pinky," he called to her, his voice taunting despite his pain."Katsu!" Sakura's eyes gaped as she twirled around, only to find the tree she was currently anchored on crawling with bugs.

_Kami!_She thought, flinging away a moment too late as the blast caught her. It singed both her clothing and skin though she narrowly missed more fatal damage. Fingers moving rapidly, she disappeared in a shower of petals, leaving the blonde nin scanning the area warily.

Their fight continued, both incredible and simple jutsu following one after the other as the blonde attempted to keep the fight at a long distance range and the kunoichi fought to keep it close range. It really was a pain, and the sun seemed unrelenting, the cloud coverage having parted to expose both of them to the hot rays.

Blue eyes narrowed as Deidara darted from the tree, his hands already molding more clay. The kunoichi was proving to be more of a challenge than expected, but she was no hunter nin, that was apparent by her outfit. Yet... there was a niggling feeling inside him. Hadn't he seen her somewhere before? Yes, that was it! She was the one who killed Sasori-danna.

He ground his teeth, what was her name again? That white haired bastard had said it. Hana? Haruka? No, wait... it was Sakura. Right? Whatever, it didn't matter anymore, but he now at least he knew why she might want to kill him. Crouching amongst the leaves of a tree he tried to sense her.

_Where oh where was the little kunoichi?_ Sweat trickled down his back; if only he had his bird he could have the advantage, instead of hiding in wait for an attack. But damn, all the trees wouldn't make it easy for him to take flight on his enormous bird and if he approached a clearing, he had no doubt that the kunoichi would attack. Moving his hands discreetly, he allowed a multitude of clay creatures so scamper across the earth. He might not be able to see the kunoichi but they might, and when they found her it would be a blast... literally!

A kunai launched itself at him suddenly, and with practiced movements he plucked it from the air even as he sprinted away from his previous position. Glancing at the weapon in hand, he swallowed, before hurling it as quickly as he could. Exploding notes! Still he was caught the explosion, his perfect hair singed.

Immediately the kunoichi was on him, forcing him to dodge wildly even as he attempted to rain his own attack as she tried to beat him with chakra-enhanced limbs. Thinking to himself, he had to admit, the kunoichi did know how to fight!

_Slippery bastard!_Sakura thought as she attempted to destroy the nin before her, and yet he was doing an amazing job at dodging her. She growled, as he managed to place a few blows, knocking the breath from her body, as one of her hands began forming seals.

"_Kanashibari no Jutsu_", she snarled only to be interrupted as a kunai flew at her, the original person she had been fighting somehow having been replaced with a _bushin_. Panting, she twirled, furiously searching for her enemy, her movements growing slightly more sluggish from chakra use, heat, and her injuries.

Deidara grunted, his ribs aching painfully from the blow she had given him as he watched the kunoichi from his hiding spot. Sweat dripped down his brow. It was way too hot for fighting. Why the hell did the little Konoha nin decide she wanted to fight him now? Didn't she know he was dangerous? He sighed. Idiot kunoichi! His blue eyes watched eagerly as the kunoichi decided to dart away, her movements swift.

_Only a little more, a little to the left,_ he thought inwardly cheering, _Yes!_With a harsh tug he pulled on the near invisible wires he had laid about the area while running, catching her legs in his hold, and causing the pink-haired woman to crash to the ground. He grinned, chuckling. Now that was fun!

Glancing towards her legs, Sakura immediately noticed the wires and cursed her stupidity. Moving, she tried fruitlessly to free herself, the sharp wire biting into her skin. Damn! As if it couldn't get any worse she could see the blonde only feet away from her grinning manically as he began forming seals.

_Shit! Shit!_ She thought as she recognized the signs. _The Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_ Eyes moving frantically she tried to think of a way to save herself. Yes! She thought as something suddenly occurred to her and her hands moved in a flurry.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!"She hissed to herself as the fire began racing down the length of wire. If she had planned this right! Steeling herself she forced her eyes to stay open as a wild cyclone of water raced towards her, its thrashing depths capturing the stunned Deidara, whom in an effort to save himself released the wires, and extinguishing the fire before it consumed her. Crazy pyromaniac!

Panting she flipped back onto her feet, taking a taijustu stance as she watched her hurling cyclone destroy the surrounding area. She's bet anything that the Akatsuki had managed to escape. She didn't dare hope that he had died in her attack, not after learning from Kakashi how he managed to explode and still remain alive... That really _was_ something. Grasping her injured arm, she contemplated healing herself as her cyclone began to die down to reveal...nothing.

Shimata! She cursed, her ears catching the shuffling of leaves over the soft roar of the river. A fleet of clay bugs jumped at her, exploding in a devastating burst of blue and reds as they destroyed the surrounding area, earth flying around her, and trees fragmenting. Dancing away she managed to spare herself the brunt of the blow but could not avoid being hit completely, as yet another part of her body grew singed and she gained a gaping wound along her leg for her efforts.

Grimacing she drew chakra into her hands and dashed towards the nin whom had exposed himself by throwing a number of shuriken. It had been a really really stupid idea to engage an Akatsuki. Really what the hell had she been thinking!? Starting a furious rain of taijustu attacks on the blonde, cutting him with medic techniques even as she dodged his own.

Both nin moved elegantly, swiftly, despite their injured bodies and low chakra levels as they moved in a savage dance, one throwing a kick or punch only to have the other dodge and do so in turn. It was beautiful in a feral sort of way. Cuts seemed to appear on both their bodies in sudden, spurts of thin red lines marring pale and tanned skin. Sakura's hands moved rapidly in a pseudo-imitation of the Hyuuga as she attempted to shut down parts of the chakra circulatory system using her medical knowledge.

"Bitch!" The nin growled as he found himself unable to draw chakra into his hand and therefore making him incapable of using his bloodline limit. Sakura grinned, a flash of teeth, even as she ducked, dodging one of his kicks. The two seemed to go one for a while, minutes ticking by as their bodies grew slick with sweat and blood as they continued their dangerous dance.

Suddenly, Sakura faltered, a moment of blackness swamping her vision which Deidara took great advantage of, kicking her legs out from beneath her as he pressed a kunai to her pale, unmarred skin of her neck.

_ureshisou ni kao o miagete shita wo hawasenagara__**  
**__afuredashita amai mitsu no naka de hebi to tawamure_

_You raise you head, looking so happy as you spout flattery and grovel__  
__Playing with the snake inside of the overflowing sweet honey_

_Oh God,_ Sakura thought as she stared into the bright blue eyes of her enemy, her body securely pinned beneath his, the fishnet pattern of his clothing biting into the bared skin of her stomach from where her dark red shirt had dragged upwards, _this is it._

Her legs were securely pinned beneath his, both arms caught in one of his hands, the teeth of one of the mouths lingering threatening over one of her wrists, and the kunai at her throat. If she tried to escape he would kill her one way or another. Shaking lightly, she tried to summon up all her determination and tried to remain staring straight into his eyes. She would face death with courage!

Catching his breath, Deidara stared at the kunoichi beneath him as he held the cold blade to her throat. His sky blue eyes traced her features noticing the steely determination in her gaze, the resignation, the pride, before noting the color of her hair, an exotic pink so strange he wondered distantly if she dyed it as the adrenaline began to die down in his body. Looking at her, feeling the smaller, feminine frame of her body against him he wondered how such a weak looking kunoichi could be so powerful.

She was like one of his creations, deceptively harmless-looking only to cause a beautiful, powerful explosion as they destroyed everything. Staring into her determined face, sweat gleaming on her pale skin, Deidara didn't know what came over him, but he felt the sudden urge to kiss her, and so he did. He _was_ an artist after all, and his art was all about passion and sudden impulses; they always yielded the most beautiful explosions.

Shock zinged through Sakura's body as she felt warm lips press against her own, she had been expecting the killing blow when she felt him move, but this... Heat bubbled inside her, blossoming in her veins and she gasped, lips parting under his, allowing his tongue to invade the wet cavern that was her mouth, exploring with a passion she had never experienced, and then she was kissing him back, carried by an inexplicable compulsion, (later she would blame it on the heat and shock).

The blonde growled against her lips they parted and she responded to him, her green eyes closing. Her small tongue swirled against his, the movements hungry and yet inexperienced and he smirked into the kiss, his body pressing harder against hers. Beneath him the little kunoichi writhed as he ground into her harder, the kunai falling away from him, unnoticed by both.

_mune wo furimidashite__**  
**__yubi de moteasonde__**  
**__nureta kuchi wo boku ni tsukidashite_

_Waving your chest__  
__And playing with your finger__  
__You thrust your wet mouth at me_

Deftly tanned fingers moved against the skin of her neck in a surprisingly gentle caress as his mouth continued to devour her, before trailing down, moving to slide beneath the fabric of her shirt, wet with sweat and blood. Wantonly, Sakura moaned, unsure of why she was reacting in such a way but not caring at the moment, the heat, the kiss, the fading adrenaline stealing away her ability to think as she gave in to the fire growing in her. A fire the shinobi above her stoked with a finesse belonging only to a pyromaniac.

Blue eyes grew half-lidded as he drank in the sound of her moan, his fingers pulling down the troublesome zipper on her shirt as he shifted slightly to drag it all the way down. _There_, he thought hazily as his hand skimmed the soft skin of her stomach and he abandoned the sweetness of her mouth to kiss her chin before moving to the curve of her neck. Sakura gasped, the sensation of his lips caressing the skin of her neck sending shivers through her body, his wet tounge gliding in a sensual dance to taste her sweat so that tugged against his hand, suddenly reminding him of his hold on her so that the teeth once threatening began to nibble deliciously on the delicate skin of her wrists, soothing the harsher touch of teeth with the tounge and thin lips.

_"_Kami,"she breathed as her thoughts scattered further and her body began to heat. Deidara's fingers tugged her bindings, loosening them so that he could slip his hand between the strips and cup one firm breast, testing it weight before moving on to the other. The sensations were so intense!

_yakusoku ha atsui kuchizuke ni_

_You make a promise with your hot kiss_

Shifting, Deidara kissed each collar bone, peppering Sakura's pale skin with red love-bites as his mouth trailed downward to meet with the hand that was currently tweaking a pert nipple. Gazing down on the flustered kunoichi Deidara could not help but admire her beauty, her breasts heaving with each breath, so pale compared to his own sun-kissed skin. Releasing her breast, he tugged the bindings off more, the teeth of his hand tearing through the material where it refused to yield to leave both breasts completely bare to his gaze and blue eyes darkened. Lowering his head he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, allowing the mouth on his hand to follow suit and tearing a sharp, shuddering moan from Sakura as her hips surged against him, and she gave in to sensation.

The fire inside her grew stronger, threatening to consume her as she felt something tight and hot coil within her belly and her body throb as she felt the twin sensation of two mouths pulling sweetly on the sensitive flesh of her breasts even as a third mouth began a foray down her arm, placing wet kisses to the skin, soothing the sharp sting of a wound with a gentle tongue before continuing downwards. The moment her hands came free, Sakura immediately entangled them into the dangerous shinobi's blonde tresses pulling on them hard enough to cause him to move off her breast and grunt, before grinding into her hips.

_This kunoichi is too much_, Deidara thought as his body grew painfully hard and he ground against her, his mouth abandoning her breast only to be replaced by this other hand as he kissed his way down her body. Her skin was salty with sweat and yet sweet in some way, each new mark placed upon her pale skin thrilling him in some primitive way so that his body grew hotter, needier and his emotions began to sprawl out of control.

Artfully, he swirling his tongue into her belly button, causing her to gasp and tug onto his hair harder. Smirking against her skin, he allowed his hands to bite her nipples lightly, earning him another delicious needy sound form the kunoichi before he continued downward only to frown. Her medic's skirt and shorts were in the way. Drawing a hand from her breast despite her sharp cry of protest, he searched for the kunai that until that point had lain forgotten. Seeing the weapon, some of the fog lifted from Sakura's mind and she began to panic. Noticing this, Deidara quickly placed a kiss on her stomach, whispering,

"It's okay, it's okay, un" until she stopped moving, still tense, but gaze unsure. Instinct told her to be careful, and yet the heat inside her coaxed her to have faith. Flashing her apologetic smile, which the kunoichi didn't quite understand in her current state of mind, the blonde shinobi swiftly tugged down the zipper of her medic's skirt and tore through her shorts with precise swipes of the kunai so that the material rolled easily off her body, carrying her underwear with it, and exposing her to his gaze.

_kairaku ha mou tomerarenai_

_The pleasure cannot be stopped_

Instantly, Sakura attempted to close her legs, virginal embarrassment causing her to break away enough to protest. "No," she begged weakly, her voice betraying her desire for him to do just the opposite. In response the blonde only gave her another one of his customarily smug grins, and returned his hand to her breast, teasing her furiously so that heat swamped her and she began to forget what she had protested against. Gazing down he carefully-being mindful of his broken ribs-used his legs to further part her own, exposing the throbbing pink flesh to his eager blue eyes.

_A natural pink_, he thought with a chuckle. His pupils dilated further under the force of his desire, the black consuming the darkened blue, as he noticed how her flesh glistened. Eager, he suppressed a groan of his own and bent his head towards her kissing her.

"Deidara!," Sakura all but screamed as she felt his tongue lap at her most sacred place at the same time that his hands devoured the flesh of her chest, her green eyes closing as her body began to thrash under the sensory assault as he lightly bit her clitoris. A shuddered racked through the shinobi's body and a groan did escape him this time as he heard his name from her lips, and he increased the force of his assault, his tongue moving to thrust against her, the spicy scent of her enticing him.

Sakura writhed, her body twisting under the force of what she was feeling. It was too much. She was going to burn up! Caught in an impulsive desire, Sakura seized one of the hands torturing her breasts and brought it up to her lips, kissing the mouth there as furiously as she had the one attached to his head.

The shinobi's reaction was instantaneous and frenzied. No one had ever done that to him before and it caused something even more wild and untamed to surge through him, causing him to suddenly feel too hot so that he brought the other hand down to play with the pearl between the kunochi's legs, causing her to gasp and writhe and shatter as she orgasmed with a scream.

_hikisaita karada wo furuwase_

_nukegara ni sayonara wo tsugete..._

_The torn flesh quivers_

_Say goodbye to the empty husk..._

Seized by the intensity of her first real orgasm, Sakura hardly noticed when Deidara moved away from her to furiously attempt to discard his own clothes, tearing his pants in his haste and mussing his hair as he tossed away his shirt, completely forgetting about the intricate black seal crossing over the right half of his chest.

"Shit," He cursed softly with a wince as his movement upset his wounds, before he proceeded to finish removing his clothing in a slower fashion. Mindful of the kunoichi's comfort, he carefully placed his cloak on the ground and shifted Sakura so that she was now laying on it. Her jade orbs opened, staring at him unfocusedly as he lowered himself to the ground.

"So beautiful, un," he said softly, gazing upon her nude form glistening under the suns light. And in his eyes she truly was in that moment, her body covered in love bites and the wounds of battle, her chest heaving, and her green eyes unfocused; a testament of strength a lithe beauty. Filled with a sudden tenderness and sense of adoration, the usually violent nin gently kissed her legs in a near reverent manner, worshiping her body with his lips even as his own body raged with its own need. His movements slow despite the insistent, near insane desire to move quickly.

His lips were smooth and warm as they moved over her, tracing a long line up her legs to place a gentle kiss to the soft pocket of her hip before continuing their languid stroll upwards until he met her mouth again. The blonde could hardly control himself, his body shaking with the strength of will it took to continue teasing her even as his length strained now in the air. _Oh _

_Kami,_Sakura thought, the fiery passion within her rising again while somewhere deep within her, she felt part of her heart melt under the tender caresses. Even half-coherent the thought came unbidden, that perhaps this is what it might feel like to be loved. Giving a last hard nip to her shoulder, the blonde caught her lips with his in a hungry kiss and settled himself between her legs, his hands at her sides growing rougher.

_karamitsuita kumo no nagai teashi ni dakarenagara_

_While being held entwined in the legs of the spider_

He brushed her, and she gasped, breaking away from the hungry kiss and stared at him. Deidara looked up, mildly annoyed that she had stopped kissing him, when he caught sight of her eyes.

Her expression was lust filled, of course, but there, shinning in her eyes was the slight fear and panic of an innocent, and despite himself he wanting to comfort her, and gently he kissed her in a silent attempt to ease her fear. It didn't quite work, but gradually she relaxed, and with a grin he allowed a hand to catch her nipple as he kissed her forcefully, earning a shudder from her.

Pleased that she was distracted he rubbed himself against her wetness, the tip of him bumbling against the little nub between her legs for a second and causing her to raise her hips wildly, and his control snapped. Mouths devouring her he braced himself more carefully on his one arm and thrust forcefully into her.

_boku no ue de aegi kurushimu koto wo motometsuzukeru_

_Above me, you keep demanding that I gasp painfully for you_

Sakura jerked violently, releasing a jagged yowl into his mouth as he embedded himself into her wet warmth, his thick length pushing through her tight flesh; it hurt. Immediately Deidara saw his error, but the fire in him was too hot to be ignored. Attempting to gain control, he slowly slid out of her before moving in just as slowly, his teeth gritted as he allowed one of his hands to move downwards to lick the nip between her legs. Instantly she felt her spasm, her slick walls gripping him impossibly tight as he began to hasten his rhythm. Whimpering Sakura lifted her hips to his attempting to thrust even as her lower body was pinned.

_hageshiku odori kurue_

_Go mad with the savage dance,_

"More!"She moaned trapped by the fury of their dance.

Deidara growled, the sound of her whimpering somehow driving him insane and he began thrusting harder, his movements faster and harsher as he entombed himself in her flesh again and again in answer to her demand, the words beautiful escaping his lips like a mantra as he stared into her face, contorting under the onslaught of pleasure-pain he was forcing her to endure. She was beautiful, a true work of art, and Deidara knew, he just knew that she would be a masterpiece when she exploded.

_modae sakebeba ii_

_Writhe and cry out in agony_

Blonde hair fell in a damp curtain around their faces as the blonde bent to place forceful kisses along the kunoichi's jaw, giving her a necklace of small red marks so that she her moans grew fell like music from her parted, puffy lips. The sensations were so intense to Sakura. Her whole body felt tense, rippled with pleasure as the undulating movement of the nin combined with his caresses drew her further and further from thought and deeper and deeper into passion. Pale green eyes stared admiringly even in her haze, admiring the powerful ripping of his muscles as he moved, the toned abs, the strong arms, the fit chest; he was gorgeous beneath that cloak.

Gasping sharply her gaze was broken as her entire body began shuddering majestically as the nin shifted slightly, hitting a spot deep within her that made her see stars before her vision. God, it was so incredible, so consuming, so beautiful, she felt as though she would die from the sensory overload. She could feel his hard length bumping against her cervix as he gave a particularly hard thrust and could feel the exquisite painful pleasure of her body grasping his length, stretching as he tortured her in a way no other had ever before.

"Deidara!"Her voice rose in a sharp, breathless wail as she could feel herself climbing to unforeseen heights, the twisting pressure promising an orgasm far more intense than the last. She being consumed by his fire, and she couldn't imagine anything better.

_honoo ni dakarenagara kieteyuke_

_Vanish away as you're embraced by flame_

Deidara grinned, feral, his teeth gleaming as he continued to move, the sun's rays causing their bodies to gleam so that the light shattered and rippled in a rolling dance. Hearing his name spilling from his lips he grunted, forcing his eyes to remain open as he felt her fragment beneath him, her strong muscles pulling him towards that invisible edge to plummet towards an explosive ending. He shouted. There, there was that gorgeous reaction he was searching for: the pale kunoichi's face contorting as she cried out and her entire body was racked with shudders, her hands coming up to tear at his skin as the force of her passion overwhelmed her. It was divine-perhaps one of the best works of art he had ever had a hand in creating.

Collapsing half onto her he allowed one breathless word to fall from his lips as he gave a Cheshire like grin, "Bang!"

They lay like that for a while, their strong bodies entwined as they learned to breathe again, living in the moment where they were not shinobi and kunoichi, Konoha and Akatsuki, but simply Sakura and Deidara, woman and man. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed, her entire body feeling terribly heavy as she was overcome with exhaustion and a light, heavy-headed feeling. Moving sluggishly, she turned, her body instinctively seeking to snuggle against the body half on her and half at her side. _So warm..._she thought drowsily, a yawn escaping her lips.

Feeling her movement, Deidara stiffened, his movement completely unnoticed by the pink-haired nin, and gazed down at the woman beneath him. Blue eyes softened as he gazed upon her, seeing her so incredibly vulnerable near him, an S-class criminal. Suddenly it struck him that what he had done, what _they_had just done would be considered undeniably wrong, he should just grab a kunai right now and end her life this moment, and yet he couldn't some part of him was touched by her, this fierce kunoichi whom could stand her own against him and whom had helped him create some of the most beautiful art.

Disentangling himself from her he carefully move off her, his wounds now aching fiercely as both adrenaline and afterglow faded.

"Itai!"He hissed as his movement strained his side, causing his injured ribs to burn painfully. Forcing himself to stand he began looking for his hastily discarded clothing, his movement catching the attention of the kunoichi. Green eyes shot open and Sakura groaned. Looking around she caught sight of the blonde now dressing and gasped.

_Shimata!_ She thought as the full force of what had just happened hit her. Forcing away her exhaustion she frantically searched for her shirt, pressing the material to her nude body with one hand as she held a kunai up with the other.

"What the hell?!"She exclaimed, her voice coming out hoarser than she expected.

Blue eyes turned to her filled with a half playful half annoyed light. "What?" He asked looking at her weakling hold a kunai in front of her as if she could actually hurt him in her state.

"We...You...I..."She stuttered, her mind unable to come up with the proper words.

"Had sex?"He offered casually, as though there was nothing wrong with the picture at all, an annoying smirk set on his features, taunting her. Her face flushed, she blushed furiously, the red moving down to color even her chest, and Deidara laughed in amusement.

"What?"She demanded, anger giving her voice force."What's so funny?"

"You're so cute, un."He replied with a laugh, wincing slightly as it pained him. "Your pink all over now!" If possible her blush grew darker, earning another laugh from the blonde as she brandished her kunai.

" Put that away, yeah" he said with a wave of the hand as he zipped his pants and began searching for his shirt."It's not like you can hurt me." Chagrined, she allowed the kunai to fall-he was right- and instead preoccupied herself with putting on her clothes. She had managed to zip up her shirt and place her skirt on when she searched for her shorts and underwear only to find them in torn.

"Damn it!"She hissed at him as she stood, her frustration killing her embarrassment."Couldn't you have kept them in one piece?"

Deidara grinned as he pulled on his cloak, leaving it unzipped. "They were in the way, un" He responded, not the least bit bothered.

Giving up Sakura made a few hand signs and shrunk the torn items, placing them into her pockets as she fastened her weapon and medical pouches back on. Concentrating, Sakura preformed a few more hand signs and with a puff of smoke she appeared to be wearing her full apparel.

_Hopefully the genjutsu will last until I can take a bath,_ she thought as she felt the stickiness between her thighs. Thank god she was on the birth control all kunoichi were recommended to take after a certain age. She wasn't sure how she could get away with birthing a baby with tiny mouths on its hands in nine months. Everyone would know. Attempting to put on her shoes, Sakura tripped, and immediately Deidara was there steadying her.

"How did you get to be a kunoichi, un, when you can't even put on your shoes?" He asked his voice teasing and eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Urusai!"She yelled, miffed, giving him a punch to the arm that had she been at even half her usual capacity would have hurt, but now barely stung. "Baka" she continued under her breath. He laughed, the moment reminding her of her interactions with Naruto and she was suddenly struck by the normalcy of their actions.

They were acting like they were friends or at least amiable acquaintances when only a few hours ago they were trying to kill each other. Then again... only a few short minutes ago they were as intimately locked as any two people could ever be. Damn, life was weird.

Combing through his long blond hair with his fingers, Deidara attempted to make the disheveled mess somewhat presentable before putting on his scope. Turning to her he watched as she tried to walk awkwardly, the result of their activities clear in her pained movements. Sighing, he picked her up, earning him a sharp squeal.

"Put me down!"Sakura demanded, arms flailing as he held her tighter. _Kami_had she underestimated him? He was an S-class nin, it was possible that what had happened had meant absolutely nothing to him and now he was going to carry her off somewhere to kill or take hostage. At that thought she struggled harder.

"Ow, dammit! Relax," he said as her struggling upset his wounds, "I'm not going to hurt you, un. You can't walk like that so I'm going to carry you, yeah." Eyes narrowing, she tried to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Deciding at last that he was, she allowed herself to relax. Carefully he walked towards the river where their whole fight began.

"So where to?"He asked her, and she gazed upon his suspiciously, causing him to laugh internally. Yup, she was a true ninja.

"Just the edge of the forest," she said carefully."From there I can get to Kumo."

He eyed her questioning, as though wondering why she was going to kumo, but didn't ask. Dipping his hand into his pouch, he allowed himself to extract some clay then remembered she had done something to his arms.

"Sakura, un" He began, and she looked at him, startled that he knew her name."Could you, you know, undo whatever the hell you did to my arms?" Frowning she looked into his blue eyes radiating an awkward nervousness. It was obvious he didn't like asking for things.

_Kami she was helping an Akatsuki,_ she thought. _If anyone found out she would be screwed._ _At least it's not as bad as fucking him!_ Her inner self jibbed vulgarly. Sighing she tentatively raised a glowing hand to him, and he stiffened, trusting her and yet experience telling him to be wary. Immediately he felt a soothing warmth seep through him and felt his chakra running properly again.

"Thanks, un."He grunted and allowed the hand to begin molding clay. Tossing the small sculpture out the blonde made a hand sign with his free hand, the sculpture immediately transforming into a large bird.

"I'm riding on that?"Sakura said skeptically, part of her worried about how things were going and the other part curious as to know what it felt like to fly.

"Yeah." He responded simply, leaping up agley to seat himself on the bird. "Hold tight!"He ordered, and they were suddenly sweeping up towards the sky. Sakura gripped onto his shirt tightly, finally noticing the odd tattoo on his chest, and she fought the desire to ask, instead turning to gaze up at the endless blue of sky above them and the beauty of the forest beneath.

"Wow!" The blonde cast a glance towards her, smirking, she was undoubtedly incredibly powerful and a capable assassin, but she also seemed unexpectedly innocent for their line of work. It was refreshing.

After only a few moments, Deidara began to descend, carefully placing a genjutsu about himself until he reached the line of trees.

"Here we are, un," he said helping the kunoichi down.

"Thank you," she replied cautiously, gazing around awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say in this type of situation. It was by far the weirdest one she had ever been in. "So..."She started."I guess from here we're enemies again right?"

Uncharacteristically serious, Deidara looked at her, one hand on his flapping mount. "I guess so," he responded, his beautifully dark voice unusually flat. For some reason the thought of being her enemy didn't really appeal to him. Maybe it was because he had thoroughly ravished her moment ago.

Or maybe it was because the beautiful kunoichi standing there before him, her pink hair stark against the green forestry, had managed to awaken a part of him no other women ever had since he became a missing nin, heck maybe even in his whole life... He wasn't sure."Yeah..."

Sakura gazed upon the blonde nin whom had been her lover, and she had to admit he was gorgeous, albeit he reminded her a bit of Ino with the hairstyle and he was rather feminine, but he was attractive and she knew without a doubt he was male. Seeing him clutch his side, she was overcome with the urge to help him.

_Should I?_ she thought. _Oh hell,_ her inner responded,_after what we've done helping him is the least of our problems._Unamused at her inner's ability to state the obvious, she agreed with her nonetheless, and stepping forward she placed a hand over his.

"What the?"He started, startled, and she motioned for him to be quiet, her hand glowing as she closed her eyes, allowing her chakra to seep into him, healing him enough that it wouldn't pain him as much, and he sighed. Staring at her, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes, he asked her, "Why did you do that, un?"

Returning his stare she smiled. "Because I wanted to. I didn't heal it fully," she warned, "so don't stress yourself, but this should make the pain more bearable." Stepping back she prepared to leave. "Goodbye Deidara."

The blonde shivered, this was the first time she said his name aside from... Replaying her divine explosion, he smirked, proud of his achievement and with a rapid movement appeared at her side.

Grasping her head in his hands his kissed her, shocking the kunoichi whom had already been walking towards Kumo and convinced of their parting. Breaking the kiss he grinned at her before, "Art is a bang, yeah", and he disappeared, already sailing into the sky when Sakura returned enough to herself to look back.

Touching her lips lightly with one hand, she began the long walk towards Kumo, her hands already moving over her body to try and heal some of her aches and pains. This was going to be a long mission.

Fortunately for Sakura when she finally arrived back at the room the Raikage allowed her to use during her stay there was no one present, and thus she safely managed to move through the halls and towards her room so that she could take a bath. Dropping her genjutu Sakura had been shocked at the number of love bites she had surrounding her body, and if the nin hadn't had three mouths she would of thought it impossible to accumulate so many in such a short space of time. Flushing at the memory of how the marks got there, Sakura shoot her head and grabbed her towel, heading from the private springs so that she could clean herself.

The rest of the days of Sakura's mission passed by blissfully and boringly. Nothing eventful happened, nothing interesting,( well aside from a bit of asking as to how that certain part of the forest became so destroyed, but after some convincing half-truths that was settled). It was the same pattern of checkups, training, dinners with dignitaries and higher ups, more checkups, a few pointers given here and there to the medics of Kumo, and then going to bed. Really tedious...but at long last the mission was over and Sakura was soon heading back towards

Konoha with gifts from the grateful Raikage and a letter sent to the Hokage speaking of her success and her imminent return. Courteous as ever, Sakura did accept being lavishly escorted until Lightning's edge. She had to admit, it was enjoyable being an ambassador of sort at times, however, her escort was only until Lightening and after that, it was better for her to travel alone, granted she would have to pass through Sound to get to Fire, but now that Orochimaru's was defeated it wasn't so bad. It would take perhaps another week if she moved at a swift pace with a few stops, for her to reach Konoha. Waving to her companions she began the trek back to Konohagakure.

Now over a week had passed since Sakura's little rendezvous with Deidara, and frankly the kunoichi expected to never see him again if she had her way. It would be too awkward to face him on the battlefield after what she had gone through and she wasn't sure she could fight him with her all.

Yes he was an S-class criminal, yes he was the bastard who used Gaara's body as a couch after helping him die, and yes he was Akatsuki, but in those moment's he was so achingly tender and so _human_ that she couldn't look at him the same light.

It seemed that fate, however wanted to turn her life upside down again.

* * *

**_Whenever I hear Dispar I am always reminded of Deidara so I finally decided to write something about him featuring the song._**

**_I hope you liked it. Part two is next._**

**_Anyway, Review!_**


	2. Dispar Continued

It was a cool afternoon, and it had just begun to drizzle lightly, and Sakura was just through the borders of Fire when in an odd stroke of chance, the unexpected struck again. After traveling for some time, Sakura had decided to stop just long enough to eat when suddenly a shadow fell over the area. At first she thought it was simply a cloud left from the rain, but that theory was quickly proven wrong as a rush of wind stirred the trees and was quickly followed by a loud crash.

Senses on high alert, Sakura had stalked towards the sound, creeping over wet foliage and the braches of trees that had broken off, she found herself staring at a rather large hole. Curiously she had stepped closer, weapons in hand, and body obscured by the trees, only to find something that shocked her. There in the hole appeared to be a mass of what had once been clay, but more importantly, there lay a shinobi with bright blonde hair dressed in an unmistakable cloak of red clouds. _Deidara._

Before she knew it, Sakura had rushed towards the nin, her wet hair clinging to her forehead as it began to rain harder. Her gloved hands were immediately on his pulse, checking to see if he was alive and with a sigh of relief she found his heart beat, strong and steady. Drawing closer to him, she moved his face towards her, grabbing a small flashlight from her pack, and checked his eyes, pocketing the scope he worse as she checked his left eye. Damn, he was unconscious, and it looked as though he might have a concussion. Who the hell flew on a clay bird when it was going to rain!

_Idiot!_She thought even as she began to search for injuries. He was rather fortunate really, he had managed to dislocate one of his hips, fracture on his shins, and bruise various other parts of his body, from the height he had flow at, it was a miracle he hadn't died. Lips pursed in serious concentration, Sakura began the tedious task of healing him, her chakra seeping into his body to mend bones and heal tissue. Careful not to use too much chakra she then moved to his leg, grasping it tightly before pushing it back into place and soothing the affected area. Thankfully, for a medic of her skill, this was simple work and did not use up as much chakra as other more advanced techniques. Assured of his health, Sakura allowed herself to sit back and stare at him.

She really didn't expect to ever see him again, and she wondered what he was doing flying over Fire. Sighing again, she scooped up the unconscious nin and headed towards an inn, careful to conceal his clothing with an intricate genjutsu. _It was a good thing I trained with Kurenai..._She thought as she leapt away, disappearing in an endless sea of green and gray as the rain fell harder.

_ayamachi ha kurikaesaretemo_

_Even if the mistakes are repeated again_

_Plip plop... plip plop..._ The soft tattoo of rain beating against the window filled his ears, luring him from the realm of unconsciousness. A warm, soft, safe feeling filled him and he smiled drowsily. Turning slightly, he tunneled deeper into the covers, allowing his cheek to rest against the soft pillow.

_Wait_...he thought, _pillow?_Cracking open an eye he attempted to focus, finding himself staring at a pale white wall. Beside him he could see the dark brown of a wood bedside table and a simple lamp sitting upon it. Where was he? Frowning, Deidara tried to remember what happened. He recalled flying, that was clear, then it was raining and his bird was melting, the clay becoming slick and soft as it broke apart, forcing him to fall. He remembered cursing himself for his stupidity and arrogance for thinking he could beat the rain, at least it wasn't like Ame where it always rained, but still...), then looking at the ground, closing his eyes and preparing for impact...then nothing.

_How the hell did I get here?_ He thought, his body shifting as his hands immediately went for his weapons, finding none and he gaped. _What the hell?_

"I see you're awake." Deidara turned, the soft feminine voice registering as familiar even as his mind screamed at him that he was defenseless. _Sakura_, the name came unbidden to his mind as his sky blue eyes found themselves gazing upon the face of the pink-haired kunoichi meant to be his enemy dressed only in a large black shirt and shorts.

Immediately came the thought that perhaps she had captured him and brought him to Konoha, but then, why would he be lying in a comfortable bed and not locked in a cell being tortured for information? It didn't make sense. Really focusing on the room now he realized he must be in an inn, the sparse and yet neat amenities marking it a commercial place, a fair one compared to the hell holes he had stayed in, in one corner his cloak could be seen folded neatly, Sakura's customary attire hanging nearby. He wondered why he was here.

"You sure slept for a long time," Sakura continued after watching him trying to access his surroundings, a look of confusion on his face. Taking a cup from the small table in the far corner of the room, she walked towards him cautiously, coming to a stop beside the nin who was now watching her like a cornered animal.

"Here drink this," she replied setting the cup down on the bedside table."It's a medicinal tea, it should help you with some of the aches you might experience and help prevent a concussion." Staring at the proffered cup suspiciously, he gave a sniff, then deciding that if she wanted him dead she could have done it before, he sipped the tea.

It was surprisingly good for medicine.

"Seems we can't get enough of each other, un," he stated in a weak attempt at humor.

Sakura smiled wryly. "I guess so."

"So, un, why did you bring me here?"He asked awkwardly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, noticing that he still wore his usual garb."I thought we were enemies, yeah?"

An interesting expression crossed her face.

"We should be, but..."she trailed off, thinking, "I don't know, when I saw you, I just couldn't treat you like one." Running her fingers through her pink locks in part distress she moved to sit on one of the chairs at the table, still facing Deidara. The blonde seemed serious for a moment, contemplating before he broke into a grin.

"I don't think I could either, yeah."He responded, "I'd fight you, but I don't think I'd kill you."His eyes seemed to glow as a rapturous expression crossed his face. "You'd never be able to explode like that again, un." The kunoichi blushed, her face matching the color of her hair, and Deidara laughed, the merry sound breaking the strained tension that had been building up in the room.

"It's not funny!"Sakura defended, her face still scarlet, but secretly pleased that he the ice seemed to have broken. The blonde only grinned at her saucily before making himself more comfortable. Suddenly his stomach growled, and this time Sakura laughed at him, a short bust of sound as his cheeks tinged ever so slightly.

"So got anything to eat?"He asked as he pulled open one of the drawers on the bedside table, looking for his weapons and feeding his curiosity.

Rolling her eyes at him, she casually pointed to the drawer on which a small TV was sitting."If you're looking for your pouches they're in there," she replied as she picked up the phone by the side of the bed.

"But you have to promise not to blow anything up or attack," she chided, "you're on enemy territory and I'm _not_ going to be found harboring a dangerous criminal."Her green eyes glinted dangerously, and looking at her Deidara swallowed the retort he was going to make._Damn woman could be scary._

"So what would you eat?"She asked tossing him the small menu provided, and he deftly caught it in one hand. Eyeing the small piece of paper he tossed it back to her.

"Anything's good, un." Looking at him skeptically, she shrugged, and proceeded to order them a couple of bento boxes, her funds were rather short after all and she was inwardly glad the nin didn't choose something expensive,(not that she would have bought it, but she didn't know why, but she didn't want to see him sad).

_God dammit_, she thought, _is this what sex does to people?_

Shaking her head, she attempted to ignore the curious look those blue eyes were giving her and crossed to the corner of the room to extract a towel. "Here," she stated tossing him a towel, "you should take a bath. If you haven't noticed your rather dirty. The food should be here in ten minutes"

Looking down at himself, he hadn't, but he realized the kunoichi was right. Leaves were stuck in his beautiful hair and dried mud and blood clung to his clothes. _Blood?_ He frowned, he didn't feel any injuries and the last time he had killed someone he had been careful to clean himself thoroughly, having another person's blood on your body really wasn't thrilling and it messed up his pretty boy image.

"Hey," he called as he stepped into the bathroom, and Sakura turned to look at him, laying the kunai she had begun sharpening down on the table. "did you heal me, un?"He asked a little awkwardly, his hair obscuring the left side of his face. Green eyes boring into his, she only nodded once in assent, and he smiled, a genuine smile not one of his smirks or Cheshire cat-like grins, but a warm smile that make Sakura's heart skip a beat. "Arigato."He said simply before disappearing behind the white door.

_Why did my heart flutter like that?_ She wondered as she tried to shake away her feelings and go back to sharpening her weapons. _Baka_, she thought to herself, as she hung her head in contemplation. _Why do you get yourself into these situations?_ Life just seemed to get more and more complicated.

By the time the food finally arrived Deidara was just getting out of the shower, his blonde hair handing in heavy wet strands against his face and his tanned body wrapped in one of the hotel's white bath robes. Eyes falling upon him, Sakura's mouth went dry and her chopsticks lay suspended in her hand as she froze. He looked tempting in a bathrobe, his strong chest peeking through as the robe gapped when he went to sit, and Sakura desperately tried not to think of the fact that he was naked beneath that cloth.

_Damn, failed there didn't we?_Inner Sakura taunted as she tried to suppress a nose bleed. Flushing lightly, Sakura bent to her food, eating it steadily and trying to ignore the person sitting across from her. This was really getting too weird. She was here, eating... with an Akatsuki member.

Deep blue eyes caught the shy gaze and Deidara smirked smugly as he stuffed his mouth with food. It would be so fun to tease the little Konoha nin. He knew what she must have been thinking, and damn right he was attractive. He only wondered what she would look like if the situation was reversed and _she_was the one only in robe. His smirk intensified, he'd bet her whole body would turn as pink as her hair as he openly ogled her, after all if he liked something why hide it? This wasn't a battle,(as far as he knew), and showing emotion wouldn't kill him, so why not? Anytime might be their last time, they were shinobi and death was a part of their everyday lives.

Ignoring the kunoichi attempts to be invisible, Deidara attempted to engage in some light conversation, and eventually succeeded, the two of them speaking of everything and nothing, unimportant bits of conversation as they ate, the atmosphere surprisingly amiable despite Sakura's stubbornness to avoid the blonde's gaze. Saying a small thanks, the two lay down their chopsticks, and,(Sakura at least), avoided looking at each other, instead gazing out the window streaked with rain drops. "It looks like it'll keep raining for a while," she commented more to herself."If this keeps up it might be another day or two before I can travel again."

The blonde studied her as she seemed to fade away into her thoughts, seeming to forget his presence. She really was rather beautiful, with full lips, wide eyes framed by dark lashes, and exotic hair, her face curving to form a delicate, feminine point. She was like a creation of opposites really. Being a powerful nin capable of destructive force that could rival some of his explosives and with enough skill to even kill Akatsuki like himself, but packaged under an emotional, delicate exterior reminiscent of the fragile flowers she was named after. It was intriguing. After a moment he decided to respond.

"Yeah" Deidara agreed, his eyes staring out at that pale gray expanse, and Sakura jumped slightly, not having expected to be answered as her thoughts had run far from this room and back to Konoha, wondering how her friends were.

Her attention focusing on him, she noticed a hint of the black tattoo running over his chest, and remembered her curiosity. "Why the tattoo?"

"What?"He asked, looking shocked before lowering his gaze to where she pointed. His chest. His face closed for a moment as he contemplated. "You really want to know, un?" She nodded and he sighed, pulling open the side of the robe a bit wider to expose the intricate design on his chest. "It's not a tattoo."He stated and seeing her confused expression, elaborated. "It's part of my bloodline limit, un."

"Really?"She juxtaposed her eyes glowing in fascination, as a medical nin these types of things were like rare treasures to be studied. "What does it do? Is it another mouth like the one on your hands?"She asked as she scooted her seat closer, leaning into him. The blonde's eyes widened, a moment before he smiled. The kunoichi was so cute sometimes, and so passionate. His thoughts trailed as he began remembering... oh yes very passionate.

"Yeah," he answered, relaxing despite himself, "it's another mouth and it'll form my ultimate art, un" he continued, his eyes gleaming with a fanatical light, "just undo the seal, un, swallow some clay, and then bang! Everything within a three mile radius explodes, un. I'll go out with a bang!" The nin radiated excitement as he thought about the massive destruction his ultimate art would render and how he would be utterly destroyed in the blast.

"Whoa," she replied stunned, her fascination dying a little as she thought of how many people could die in an explosion like that. Surely he couldn't survive a blast like that either? Tentatively, she reached out, "Can I touch it?"

Deidara was shocked, no one had ever truly expressed this much interest in his kekkai genkai, most women in fact were disgusted by it. Nodding dumbly, he allowed the kunoichi to rest her pale hands on his chest, her fingers running in a lazy caress as she examined the edges sealed shut, tracing the black lines so that he had to suppress a shudder at the feeling.

Captured by her curiosity, Sakura grasped one of his wrists lightly, tugging it towards her as she examined his hands, her fingers playing against the thin lips, causing them to move and a tongue to snake out playfully and lick her fingers as she pushed chakra into them, the hand devouring the chakra even as she attempted to examine how it functioned. Inquisitive as ever, she touched his chest again and did the same, feeling an answering rippling inside of him, and Deidara groaned. The sensation was unimaginable, feeling her energy move through his body.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking sheepish as she noticed the dazed expression on his face and she scooted back, chastising herself for her behavior.

"It's okay, un" he answered, and a strained silence fell over them.

Biting his cheek Deidara resisted the urge to fidget, he might be shinobi, but he wasn't used to this type of awkward stillness. Even Sasori-danna didn't cause such silence, usually they would end up jabbering about art and debating what was true art. Of course he was right, but Sasori seemed certain that his puppets which were more eternal and not as fleeting were true art. Idiot, true art was fleeting, one beautiful moment existing for a short time before disappearing forever.

Thankfully he didn't have to break the silence as Sakura interjected suddenly.

"So..."she trailed off, "what were you doing around here?"

Scratching his head he looked up at the ceiling."Nothing, yeah," he answered, his tone clearly say that there was more than nothing but that he wouldn't elaborate, "just coming back from a mission, you?"

"Same," Sakura replied with a yawn, her weariness getting to her even as she filed away the information for later. If he was coming back from a mission and had to cross over Fire, it meant that the base might be somewhere near fire's borders. Then again, maybe not, he did specialize in flight and that could allow one to travel large distances in shorter times, but then that would mean he had business somewhere else near or through Fire.

"Tired?"He asked trotting back towards the bathroom to check on his clothes which he had hung to dry. Hmm... still a little damp, maybe a heat jutsu might help it dry?

"Mmmhmm," Sakura replied drowsily, wondering if it was a good idea to sleep when she had an Akatsuki member with her. Granted she didn't have any important scrolls or any such in her possession at the time, (Kumo really was careful with their gifts giving useful, but generally paltry items), but it was still dangerous to remain defenseless.

Looking towards the bathroom to see if Deidara was still occupied, she quickly formed a series of hand signs and muttered under her breath. There, now he wouldn't be able to read any of the scrolls she was carrying or take any of her items, and in the event that he should kill her...well let's just say he wasn't the only one good with explosions. Really, some part of Sakura told her that this was all unnecessary, but that small voice was overwhelmed by years of experience. Shinobi must never let their guard down.

At least she was a light sleeper.

Oblivious the blonde stepped back into the room this time dressed only in his pants, (now dried), and Sakura tried to appear normal. "Looks like I'll have to stay, un?"He stated as he looked at the now night sky and heard the heavy drops of rain hitting the pane.

"I guess..."Sakura replied noncommittally, trying to figure out how she could survive the night with an Akatsuki. At that thought inner Sakura rose up perversely, telling her some

very _enjoyable_ ways she could do more than survive the night with Deidara, and Sakura flushed, turning away quickly from the scrupulous gaze of the blue eyed nin, to climb into the bed. "I'm going to sleep," she stated simply, her green eyes silently telling him that she would be wary even in her sleep and that she could attack at the slightest movement."You can try sleeping on the floor if you like."

Amusement filled his eyes as he saw her glare, yes Sakura was indeed dangerous, but for some reason he found it all terribly humorous. Moving to the other side of the bed, he smirked at her form currently facing his direction before plopping into the bed heavily, causing the mattress to bounce with its movement and earning him a startled, "Deidara!"

"Why don't I take the bed instead, un?"He said saucily as he made himself comfortable, his smirk mocking as he started at the flustered nin. "It's not like we haven't slept together before?"He mocked, causing the distressed kunoichi to fling a pillow at him and he caught it easily, setting it behind him so that he could lean back comfortably, annoying smirk still on his face.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, burying her face in the other pillow, and Deidara laughed.

"Come on, un, you know you enjoyed it."He taunted cheekily.

"Your impossible, "came a muffled reply. Getting over some of her embarrassment she glared at him. "Fine, you stay on that side and I say on this side got it?" She stated gritting her teeth.

"No problem, yeah," he responded, his expression making her highly doubt his words, but all the same she turned off the light and heard him follow suit, the room suddenly enveloped in darkness. After a few moments of waiting for the other to attack or fall asleep, the nin finally relaxed falling into a light slumber.

It was sometime in the early morning when Deidara suddenly awoke to the sound of whimpering. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by a soft darkness. The sun must of had yet to rise. Turning to look at his bedmate he noticed she seemed closer than before. True enough to his word Deidara did not try to take advantage of the circumstances, however trying is different from doing, and in his sleep he had somehow managed to shift slightly closer to Sakura than might be expected. Brows furrowing in confusion, he tried to concentrate on the sound which woke him.

There... there it was again, whimpering followed weak murmuring. Shifting closer he noticed that the sound was coming from Sakura, and in the weak light he thought he could see tears glistening on her face. He leaned in closer, wondering what she might be dreaming that upset her so much, some part of his heart aching at the sight.

"Sasuke.."He heard the kunoichi mumble, her voice breaking. "Don't leave me," she plead, the words so faint he hardly caught them. "Onegai...Sasuke...don't do this..onegai." At this point her crying grew more profound and she began to twist in distress. _Sasuke,_ he thought, the name sounding familiar. Calmly he perused his memory, remembering with a jolt the name. It was the Uchiha brat who tried to kill him.

Actually he was rather surprised that he wasn't dead, he had tried his ultimate suicidal attack, but somehow the Uchiha had managed to stop it with his sharingan, spearing his body harshly with his sword and not even checking to see if he was really dead before running away to find Itachi. _Bastard,_ he thought to himself, the both of them were assholes. Damn, Uchiha's if it wasn't for Itachi he wouldn't have-

"

Onegai," the kunoichi plead louder now, struggling, and Deidara was torn from his thoughts. Instinctively he grabbed hold of her body, pressing it tight against him to still her movements, and he caressed her cheek with one hand, his fingers gentle as he wiped away her tears.

"Wake up Sakura," he whispered softly, "wake up, un." A strange medley of emotions filling him, he kissed her shoulders softly before moving up to kiss her cheeks, still slightly damp from her tears.

"Deidara?"she rasped, her voice heavy with sleep. Jade eyes opened, to stare at him, a light sheen of tears obscuring her vision, and in a burst of emotion, she embraced him. Her body instinctively seeking comfort from the arms the held her, from the body the pressed against her so hard, so masculine, and so familiar; it was a body forever imprinted in her sensory memory.

"It's okay, un" he stated soothingly, "whatever it is it was just a dream, yeah. It's not real." Fingers topped with black nails caressed her pink locks gently.

"No," she cried, "it wasn't just a dream."She clung to him tighter, burying her face into his neck and inhaling his scent, his presence somehow calming her. Ironic that it was so comforting to be in his arms."It happened..."she whispered, "and he's not coming back. He's never coming back and he'll never love me..."

_kokoro made musabori tsukushite_

_Everything, included your heart, is devoured completely_

Unsure of just how to act near a distressed, emotional- albeit quietly emotional female-Deidara held her tighter and tipped her face to make her look at him. There in those usually strong jade eyes he an overwhelming weakness and sense of need so that it seemed as though she was imploring him silently with her eyes to help heal the pain in her heart. Face inches away from hers, he closed the gap, kissing her, and, with that one movement, sealed their fate._**  
**_Jade eyes widened momentarily before fluttering shut, her heart aching, beating heart in her chest as she kissed him back.

Unlike the kisses before, this one was not hungry or passionate, nor was it slow and exploratory as some of the one's the blonde had given her over a week ago, but was slow and achingly sweet so that it seemed as though they were trying to speak with a kiss. Strong hands entwined in long pink locks, angling Sakura so that Deidara could deepen the kiss, some ineffable message passing between them, as Sakura pressed herself tighter to him, her body molding against his.

All the pain in her heart, the scars left behind from a love unrequited and betrayed, she fed them into the kiss, throwing her all in to the simple touch of lips and tongue and teeth in a plea for salvation. The blonde smirked inwardly at the irony of it all, she was coming to him for salvation, the very person who surely could condemn them both._After this there is no going back,_ he thought as he responded to her plea, pouring all his emotions into the kiss: his passion for his art, his appreciation of her beauty, his admiration of her strength, his awe of the art that was her, his confusion and worries for the future, his past pains, and perhaps most importantly his acceptance of her.

Feminine hands gripped his back, running over smooth skin and muscle as she attempted to melt into him, and he groaned as her nails slid over his skin. The heat between them seemed to have returned in this emotional embrace, sparking with the tiniest touch so that his hands tunneled under her shirt to caress her taunt belly, her strong sides, and her firm breasts bare beneath the dark material. Moaning lightly she broke the kiss, her eyes half-lidded, becoming smoky with desire as his caresses aroused her even as they plead, the rough pad of fingertips teasing one of her nipples a moment before it was devoured by warmth.

"Deidara," she breathed, arching into his touch. Eyes burning with a dark fire, Deidara allowed one of his hands to trail down as he devoured her neck, her jaw, the back of her ear, the mouth placing wet kisses and playful nips along the smooth line of her body as he reached the band of her shorts. Masterfully, the fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her pants, peeling both shorts and her underwear carefully as he remembered her flustered distaste at finding her clothing ripped. He smiled against her collar bone, as he rolled her onto her back, her hips lifting so that he could completely remove the offending garments, tossing them carelessly across the room.

Gaining courage, Sakura pushed his head away from her, earning her a grunt of refusal. Green staring into blue, she dipped her hands into his pants, tugging on the material as she tried to catch the zipper, pulling it down only to need his cooperation.

"Off," she whispered huskily inside her heart beating wildly and a thousand thoughts why they shouldn't do this running through her head. She ignored them all. Deidara swallowed, mesmerized by her gaze as he acquiesced, his hands moving reluctantly from her body as he rolled off his pants, kicking them away. Meanwhile, Sakura took this brief moment to pull her shirt off, leaving the two of them bare in the darkness.

_sashidashita ude wo dakiyosete_

_Snuggled up to the outstretched arms_

Her eyes drank in his form in the dim light, her trained eyes catch snatches of his body as the smallest bit of light gleamed off his frame. She gasped, by the waning light of the move attempting to seep through the clouds he looked like some ethereal being, his hair glinting silver instead of gold and tanned skin shinning with blue where it caught the light. Spreading her legs, she stretched out her arms, beckoning him, the visual causing Deidara to freeze for a moment as he saw her pale body reflecting the light in pale, silvery blues, her green eyes gray in the darkness and the white sheets framing her; she looked like some fertility goddess made real calling to her love by the light of the moon.

Distantly he wondered why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was when he first met her. Sure, she had been rather young then- not quite woman and past being a child-but even then she must have been breathtaking. The Uchiha must have been a true idiot to forsake such divinity.

Setting between her legs he allowed his hands to palm her, his fingers tracing the lines of her body, stopping for a moment to cup her breasts before moving down to trace her stomach, her thighs, her legs, and even feet before journeying back upwards in a lazy exploration filled with tentative nips and kisses as he claimed her lips again with his own, every part of them aligned with each other.

"Sakura," he purred huskily, his blonde hair cascading around him like a silvery halo, "is this okay, un?"

Eyes darkening she smiled at him timidly, the fingers of her right hand playing with his hair, so soft, so silken. "Yes," she answered, her breath hitching one of his hands began giving her love bites."Yes it is..."

Smirking at her, he moved his mouth to catch her nipple as he allowed one of his hands to fall away and tease the sensitive flesh between her legs.

"Deidara," she gasped again, as one of his tongues began circling her entrance, the limber muscle moving to flick her clitoris as it reached the top before continuing its rounds. "Please," she begged, her eyes hazy.

Giving her a sharp nip on her breast in reprimand, he allowed two fingers to sink into her softness.

_So wet,_he thought as he began moving his digits in and out in a slow rhythm meant to make her beg.

The tongue of that hand teased her, flicking her nub ever once and a while as the other hands pulled on her sensitive flesh, causing a long, low moan to spill from the kunoichi's lips. She was so responsive, he noted. Every tiny touch sparking a new reaction from the little nin, and he felt himself harden even more, the darkened tip of his organ weeping slightly as he felt her try to increase the pace of his fingers, her body gripping his long digits as she shuddered lightly. His blue eyes gleamed mischievously, and he allowed his hand to fall away from her body, causing the Sakura to open her eyes in outrage, hips surging.

"Please Deidara," she implored looking deliciously flustered.

"No, un" he responded, smirking at her, eager to see her response.

"No?" she repeated dumbly before ire set in. "Damn it! Deidara," she begged, "please, please keep going."

The blonde allowed her to squirm for a while, before giving her a peck on the lips and licking the shell of her ear. "Okay, Sa-ku-ra," he breathed against her ear as, teasing her opening with his length as he rubbed against her, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Deida-"she began to complain, the words dying on her lips as he thrust into her, his hardness stretching her as it moved in a slow, sliding caress. Immediately her nails dug into his skin as after so much teasing her body was coiled tight and wanting.

Grinning at her as he kissed each corner of her lips, her face, and even ghosted a kiss over her eyelids, he began moving ever so slowly in a gentle, teasing rhythm that made Sakura writhe.  
"No," he intoned, restraining her hips with his hands, the mouths tracing circles on the skin with their tongues.

Sakura whined, and he chuckled, the dark sound causing him to vibrate in her. To tell the truth, this rhythm was also driving him insane, her tightness kept clutching him deliciously, struggling to hold him in her as he moved languidly in an out, and yet she had begged him for more than sex, her eyes saying the words her heart could not and something in him made him want to respond to that plea, so he did. Life was too short for regrets anyway.

Her mouth clutched at him, giving him her own love bites as she kissed as much as him as she could reach, one of her hands entwining in his hair while the other racked his back. "Sakura," he groaned as he felt her begin spasming against him, her body rippling in waves as she finally reached an explosive, intense orgasm with the slow pace, her voice rising in a loud burst of sound as she moaned out his name. It took every ounce of control in him not to follow her, and instead he tried to keep his eyes on her, watching as she rose to that highest point and then shattered, breaking away into millions of pieces before reconstructing herself as her fingers carved crescents into his back.

It was beautiful, so feral, and so intense the reaction she had, each one more magnificent than the last, and he wondered if every time she would create such incredible art. Her expressions so raw and tantalizing in one moment before flying away forever to only be held in his memory. She was art. Perhaps Sasori wasn't quite so wrong, he did recall his Danna saying he she would make her a fine the first time he laid eyes on the kunoichi, granted Sasori's version of art was wrong. If Sakura was a puppet she would never be able to produce such perfect art.

Kissing her, Deidara moved away from her, his body still ready and wanting. "Sakura," he called, and she looked at him with partially unfocused eyes."Sakura?"

"Mmm?" She responded, words still escaping her.

"Get up for me, un" he asked, his voice husky and promising dark things, "I want you on your hands and knees, yeah. I want to be so deep in you you'll never cry for him again, un" he said softly, the words so faint Sakura had trouble hearing them. Mind construing his words, she immediately felt a fresh surge of arousal as her heart began to beat harder if at all possible.

_Is he trying to comfort me?_She thought as she struggled to get in position. _Or is he trying to say something else? Is he trying to promise me something?_Her heart beat faster at the thought that ineffable emotion taking over her again as she felt him crawl over to her, the heat of his body cradling hers as his arms wrapped around her and she could feel him prodding her opening.

"Sakura," he growled as he placed kisses down her spine as he moved back, angling himself, before he shoved into her with one swift, hard movement that wrenched a moan from her throat. _Kami!_ They both thought. From his position the angle was sharper, deeper, her body forced to open wider, and Sakura could feel his thick length pressing against the end of her, his balls resting against her cheeks as he was completely sheathed in her.

Deidara groaned as he felt her slick, hot, tightness squeezing him, the new position allowing him to completely fill her as he bit her shoulder, feeling her convulse in shock. Sliding out slowly he rammed into her, adopting a fast, punishing pace in and out of her so that wet squelches provided a beat to the fervid moans of the pink haired kunoichi who fought to keep up with his pace and his own medley of groans and grunts and moans as he tried to control his breathing. Sakura's arms quivered with the force and she allowed them to fall, the new angle even sharper than before as she felt his thickness hitting other wonderful spot in her body as sparks of pleasure danced in her vision.

His hands were everywhere, caressing ever but of smooth, sweat-slickened skin he could find as he rained kisses on her back, his body still moving ruthlessly in hers as he attempted to imprint himself into her, trying to make it so _he_would be the only male she worried about and the name Sasuke no longer bore the pain it had before. His eyes squeezed shut, sweat sliding down his spine, as he felt himself reaching completion, but he tried to hold back, wanting her with him.

Rolling his hips he gained himself a new symphony of moans from the kunoichi as she squeeze him tighter, her passage constricting, caressing him with its undulations as she neared the pinnacle of her pleasure. Sliding a hand down her body, he allowed the mouths of one of his hands to suck on the sensitive flesh there, its tongue flicking over her nub so that she broke out in spasms, her voice rising in a wail, as they both fell, crashed, imploded as they met their end, falling in a heap on the bed.

Considerate of Sakura, Deidara attempted to disengage himself from the kunoichi before rolling them both to lie on their sides, his arms wrapped tight around the kunoichi as they both panted, trying to regain their breath. Nuzzling his face in her hair, he allowed himself to breathe in their combined scent, trying to engrave it into his memory. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and could feel her own beating in the same rhythm against him and smiled as he relaxed, his blue eyes closing as one hand reaching down to pull the covers securely over them both.

Warm, content, and satisfied, Sakura basked in the afterglow and snuggled deeper into Deidara's arms, taking in his scent, his feel, all of him, and allowing it to wash away the last vestiges of pain in her heart. Closing her light green eyes to flutter shut, a smile painting itself on her lips. "Arigatou," she murmured before succumbing to sleep. Deidara smirked, against her, following her soon after. Life was never going to be the same again.

_iroawaseta hitomi wo tojita_

_The pale eyes closed_


	3. Because I Miss You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Warning: Here there be Lemons.**_

_**God, I so wish I had MS Word when I wrote this originally. **_

_***Editing, please chip in and help with a review or pm!***_

* * *

**Because I Miss You**

Pale feminine hands weaved their way through silken strands capturing them in their grip before them slip through delicate fingers. Warm green eyes gently traced an invisible outline along strong muscles as they devoured the sight of a strong, lightly tanned chest fluttering with every breath. Rosy lips curved into a smile, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of that body, inhaling the earthy scent and relaxing. Deep blue eyes fluttered open at the movement, that body tensing, before that gaze softened, and proud lips curled in smile. "Good morning," he whispered, voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning," she repeated just as softly as she pondered the mystery that was fate. It should have seemed odd waking up like this with an S-class criminal in her bed, and yet for some reason it felt so right.

The past three days in which the two shinobi had been stuck at the inn waiting for the storms to pass had been wonderful. They had woken together every morning after that first night, usually exploring each other's bodies as they occupied their first waking hours. Then they would usually shower, together or separately depended mostly on Deidara. Sakura, still ever bashful, had attempted to hide her body from the nin, but the ever playful, ever mischievous blonde often simply laughed off her attempts before tackling her with tickles or kisses and showing her all over again why it was futile to be embarrassed.

It was amazing how well they got along. They would eat breakfast together, partaking in some idle conversation, then would either challenge themselves to games for the rest of the day, watch television, sharpen weapons, or share bit by bit little stories of their lives-that is when they weren't making love, (it sounded wrong to say having sex and Sakura refused to call it fucking).

Of course they were both careful not to mention any sensitive information, that would be a problem, but Sakura had the impression that even if some of the things she told him did border on being dangerous information in the hands of an enemy nin, that Deidara wouldn't voluntarily use it against her or Konoha. Then there were moments when Deidara would become enraptured with annoying her, using every incredibly irritating technique he could think of to make her blush like a school-girl or forcefully beat him, (the latter of which he skillfully avoided to the max of his ability until she tired and only could managed to give him a hard punch to the arm-not chakra enhanced thank god). Really he reminded her of Naruto sometimes with his little pranks, and if not for the fact he was a criminal, she was sure the two could get along wonderfully in driving people crazy.

Kami, they had made love so many times, sometimes Sakura wondered if she would be capable of walking had she not been a medic. Really, the man had incredible stamina and an insatiable appetite. Not that she minded, somehow he made her feel beautiful, worshiped, or to put it in his words a real piece of art. And that was another thing they debated.

Twice Deidara took out some clay, (Sakura carefully watched, she wasn't positive he wouldn't try and blow something up), and he would sculpt. Sakura of course had to comment how beautiful his art was causing him to exclaim that what he did was not art yet because it wasn't fleeting and hadn't exploded yet, which spurred a debate that Sakura eventually gave up simply saying that everything was art and therefore yes he was right. The blonde had been so happy he chose to ignore the first part of what she had said and simply kept to the second, promising her that one day he would show her some of his true art. Sakura wasn't too sure she wanted him to-kami knew what he might blow up.

It was, finally, the day they would separate after being intimate on so many levels, and gazing into his sleep fogged blue eyes, Sakura was sad. She didn't really want him to leave but she knew it was necessary. The two of them were supposed to be enemies and if anyone found out, their lives would be forfeit. Or rather Sakura's would definitely be, she wasn't too sure how the Akatsuki felt about these types of relationships, but she was pretty sure they wouldn't be enthused.

Smiling, she gave him a quick peck, causing him to look at her in surprise, she usually wasn't so spontaneous this early, and got out of bed. Holding the sheet to her body she walked towards the table only to have the bed sheet suddenly pulled from her.

"Deidara!" She reprimanded with a shriek as she found herself nude in the morning light."Give it back!"

The blonde nin gave her a wide grin as he pulled the sheets to him. "No, un" he responded, sticking his tongues out at her, all three of them. "I like the view."

Blushing she rushed him, trying to tear the sheet from his hands as they rolled about on the bed struggling. "Give it to me!"She demanded as she gave him a light slap on the shoulder, amused at his antics but growing more irritated by the minute.

"Nuh-un," he stated moving swiftly so that he was hovering over her, pinning her arms to the bed.

Immediately she stiffened, feeling his own body press against hers. She knew that gleam in his eyes, and if this was going to be like any of their previous mornings together, parting ways was going to take longer than expected. Her heart thundered in her chest, her body heating as he stared at her for a while longer before nuzzling her neck.

"Deidara," she breathed, "we don't have time." Trying to stop things before they got too far she squirmed trying to move away from his lips even as he still held her wrists. Yes she could use her strength, but part of her, she had to admit, didn't want to get free.

"Then we make time, yeah," he responded kissing the corner of her chin.

"Deidara!"She whined, delicious chills going down her spine."If I don't get to Konoha soon they're going to worry and might send a search party after me."

"So, un" he replied his lips trailing down to kiss her collar bone as his member prodded her gently.

"No," she protested fighting herself, and broke away from him, rolling suddenly so that she was astride him for a split second before she disappeared.

Blue eyes looked in shock at the ceiling above him, damn, there were times he forgot she was such a powerful kunoichi; he had been completely off guard and he hadn't expected her to be serious enough to flee from him. "Hey,"he heard and he turned towards her voice, seeing her leaning against the bathroom door.

"Want to help me conserve time?"She asked huskily, her eyes gleaming with desire before disappearing into the bathroom, the door left open in invitation.

The blonde broke into a grin and rushed out of bed. So that's how she was playing it. Closing the door behind him he parted the curtains and stepped inside the shower with her. It was a good thing he loved games.

An hour later, the two were fully dressed in their shinobi gear and standing in the midst the branches of a tree. After their rather _eventful_ shower they had eaten a short breakfast then gone on to dress and leave the inn under the intricate guise of a genjutsu, (courtesy of Sakura), and were soon darting away to a secluded area that would allow the Akatsuki to escape. The wind blew softly, rustling the leaves around them, and hesitantly Sakura turned to stare at her companion dressed in his complete Akatsuki attire-well...minus the hat.

Green eyes grew wistful and Sakura felt a sudden pang in her heart as she drank in his features, the delicate but masculine point of his chin, the smooth curve of his jaw, his bright blonde hair, and his one cerulean eye turned up to gaze at the sky as he contemplated the flying conditions. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, but she was saddened by the thought that she might never see the nin again. These few short days together had proven to her that beneath his guise of Akatsuki, S-class criminal, there lay a human-a person just like her simply living their life in the only way they knew how, playing, laughing, loving, fighting...

Eyes misting with the promise of tears as she gazed upon his sunlit figure, she recalled how he had held her so tenderly that first night, his voice soothing as he tried to ease away her fears and take away her pain with gentle kisses and caresses. It was in that moment that her heart melted for him and she saw him fully not as an enemy but simply as Deidara, and it was beautiful, startling, _and life-changing._She had begged him to help her forget, and kami he did, these past few days Sasuke hadn't crossed her mind at all as she learned about Deidara.

As though sensing her gaze, his turned, his one visible blue eye capturing her gaze with his as he gave her that smug smirk he was so fond of, his pouty lips curving even as his eye belied the expression as it filled with something akin to longing, something akin to regret. _Kami_, she thought feeling her heart twist, _he's so beautiful._It was odd, they had spent only moments together and yet she felt as though those few days were so much longer, as though they had spent a year together instead of a little over seventy-two hours.

She had learned such simple things about him, like how he enjoyed eating his food in sections instead of all together though he did eat quickly,(when she asked he said it was because he liked to experience the flavor of each food), and how he would always pay special attention to his hair, fussing over it more than even most kunoichi, or how he would actually brush all three sets of teeth,(she had laughed wildly when she had seen it and he had thrown the tube of toothpaste at her, cursing her with a mouth full of toothpaste as he planned his revenge), but these little things were what made him seem real to her, human.

Somewhere inside her a little voice warned her that her thoughts were leading to dangerous places and that if she didn't stop it soon she would be drowning. But that voice was perhaps too late, they already had formed a bond and it would be impossible to sever it.

Unawares to the kunoichi, Deidara thoughts were running along the same lines except he knew it was already too late, the very moment he had decided to comfort her he had allowed himself to begin that fall. It was inevitable, he knew it. The little kunoichi was so strong, so fragile, so _beautiful_, that the moment he saw her shattering the earth, the moment he was her trembling beneath him, a part of him already fell in love with her. True, it was not that fond love to last centuries, or the romantic love that could drive one to do the unimaginable, but it was love, it was that love of an artist for their art, for that simple beauty of the world which dwelled hidden from the eyes of most, a love so pure, so simple that it existed without foundation with a child-like innocence.

But, like all forms of love it could grow, and already he found himself in constant amusement of her little ticks. His Sakura truly was a little spit-fire with a temper more explosive than even his, but even that he found beautiful. It made her more like his art, her expressions so fiery, so intense that had she been his clay she would have indubitably leveled the entire surrounding area.

Aside from that though, he found her cute, she was so open with her emotions unlike most shinobi he was familiar with and when she was with him, even though only days-no weeks ago-they had been enemies she allowed her emotions to shine through brilliantly so that in one instant everything changed in the chaos of her. If they weren't shinobi, hell, if he weren't Akatsuki, he would probably have courted her, he was sure she would help make every day a blast-maybe even literally. Tearing himself from his reverie, he swept a hand through his hair.

"Sakura?" The pink-haired medic shook herself, coming back to herself.

"Yes?"

"I should get going, un" he gaze out in the distance, the grass bending under the smooth wind, before allowing his cerulean gaze to bore into hers. Noticing the slight hunch to her shoulders he moved swiftly, capturing her in his arms and earning him a startled gasp before she relaxed into him. Nuzzling her, he breathed into her scent, and Sakura fought back tears as she felt his warmth around her. _This is it,_ she thought sadly, hugging him back. "I'll never forget you, un" he whispered against her neck, his warm breath teasing her skin.

"I'll never forget you either, Deidara," she replied softly, one hand trailing up his spine to entangle itself in his hair.

Sighing, the nin broke away from her neck, his eye staring at her intensely for one moment, that azure gaze saying so many things at the same time, before he lowered his lips to hers, catching them in a bitter-sweet kiss. Pressing herself tighter against him, Sakura allowed herself to fall into the kiss, both of the nin tentatively exploring each other's mouths, tongues dancing against each other, and trying to imprint the taste, the feel of the other, into themselves. Finally they broke away, panting lightly for air, and moved apart. Reaching into his pouch with one hand, Deidara allowed himself to take in some clay, the mouth molding the material skillfully until two small birds sat in the middle of his palm.

Taking one of the birds in his hand, he grabbed Sakura's hand and pressed the clay figure into it, curling her fingers around it.

"Goodbye Sakura, un."He replied, voice soft. "Take this, yeah."

Grasping holding the bird gently into her palm she looked at it, its feathers so perfectly carved out, and then back at its maker. A gift, he gave her a gift. For some reason it made her even more reluctant to see him leave. Knowing that this little bird might be the only proof, the only sign that these past days had not been simply some dream, she pocketed it and forced a smile on her face.

"Goodbye Deidara."

Smiling back, the expression seeming just as forced, he made a quick hand-sign and the small bird in his hand enlarged itself, flapping its great wings twice before settling itself on a large branch. Looking back at her sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head. "Un, do you know any genjutsu that would hide me from sight, yeah?"

Smiling at him-a real smile this time-she laughed lightly. He really could be so adorable at times, and it was surprising that such a powerful nin and, (she blushed to think of it), skilled lover would be so embarrassed to ask for such simple things. "Of course," she answered and motioned for him to mount his bird before beginning a series of complicated hand signs, and soon both he and his mount blended in with the trees, only a slight blurring alerting her to their location.

Hearing the flapping of wings she allowed herself to follow the feel of his chakra, watching him without really seeing him as he took flight. "Sayonara koibito..."she heard, her heart fluttering, before his chakra signature disappeared as he no doubt concealed it and the flapping of wings grew faint. By now he must have been flying high among that blue, blue sky.

"Sayonara..." she repeated to heavens a moment before she too left, darting away to disappear amongst the green of the trees. Soon she would be back in Konoha, and everything would simply be a secret memory held between a pink-haired kunoichi and a blonde-haired shinobi...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sakura," the tall, blonde, busty woman called to her apprentice's retreating back.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" the younger woman asked, her green eyes wide as she contemplated just what task her shishou might be giving her now.

She had completed her sixth mission this month yesterday and had just dropped by the report. Mentally she sighed, why couldn't she get more interesting missions? She was a high level shinobi- jounin level she was sure-if only that exam could come sooner than once every few years. Didn't she deserve something other than missions where she was supposed to be the godaime's apprentice and left hand? It was really quite annoying though she knew it was necessary...but still! She was a shinobi of high caliber, a medic of the highest rank, and yet only two of the six missions she had completed had anything to do with her skill as a shinobi. Maybe she should be grateful she was being put on missions at all instead of toiling away at the hospital at all hours. She worked there enough as it was.

Tsunade's brown-eyed gaze rested lazily on her apprentice as she motioned towards a pile of scrolls sitting in a corner of the room. "I'd like you to read those and memorize them by the end of the week, they contain important medical techniques and offensive jutsu's useful to a medic nin among other things."

The pink-haired woman turned to look at the large stack of scrolls. _Damn,_ she thought, _that's sure to keep me busy._Nodding, she hauled up the texts and gave a respectful bow to her shishou, Sakura disappeared in her trademark petals, knowing without a doubt that the blonde was probably now cracking open another sake bottle. How the powerful woman found the bottles after various attempts by both Sakura and Shizune to hide them, she wasn't sure.

Now in her cozy four room apartments, (she actually was paid quite well for her work at the hospital and managed to rent the place almost a year ago), Sakura set the assortment of scrolls onto her desk and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was sparse really, a small round table with four chairs sitting in the center of the room, sunlight streaking the wood as it came in through the window, a small line of dark wood counters lining the wall with matching cabinets hovering over them, a modest stove near them, and a fridge somehow wedged in a corner of the wall.

Really, if the kunoichi had stayed home she would have been able to live in greater luxury, but she was already an adult in the shinobi world and wanted her freedom, and to make it worse her mother,(being a civilian), couldn't understand why her precious blossom had to do the things she did-her father... well... he really didn't comment much being a former shinobi himself.

Grabbing a couple of leftovers, the young woman heated them over the stove before spilling it onto a plate and heading towards her living room. If she wanted to memorize the scrolls by the end of the week she would have to start now. Running a hand through her mid-length pink locks, she grabbed a scroll off the pile, fell unto her comfortable white couch, and began to read as she ate. _Nerves located in the central area of..._

Silence permeated the area, the only sound the faint sound of her breathing. Half-dazed, Sakura stretched her arms, allowing the scroll she had been perusing to fall to the floor. Blinking she looked around, a yawn escaping her lips as she noticed that it was now night.

_Wow...seems I lost track of time ._Looking down, she noticed the small collection of scrolls lying haphazardly on her floor now.

_Hmm... I got through three of them, good thing I have a photographic memory or else I'd be screwed._Casting her gaze back to her desk she groaned, she must have at least a dozen more scrolls there for her to memorize. _Kami, Tsunade's a hard taskmaster!_

Steps soft, Sakura took the read scrolls and placed them in a separate corner of her desk. It wouldn't do to get the scrolls she read mixed in with the others. Her red shirt rumpled slightly, the Haruno-clan symbol creasing as Sakura stretched her arms, heading towards her small bedroom. Stepping in, Sakura shut the door and immediately began discarding her clothes, her eyes catching sight of the small figure on her bookshelf situated near her queen-sized bed. Jade eyes softened. _Deidara._ It was so hard to believe that already almost three month's had passed since their passionate encounters.

During that time, she often found herself looking at the small clay bird in the same way she was now, recollecting the heat of his skin, the tenderness of his caresses, the sound of his laughter, remembering the day she realized Deidara of Akatsuki was _human_ and not simply the monster he was made to appear.

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip, trying to suppress the sensory as well as mental memory of their intimacy as she felt herself grow hotter and her heart beat strong with a pang of something...longing? Did she miss him? She knew her body did, it was like he had keyed her to him, but that wasn't the question. Did _she_ miss him? Spinning away, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. She needed a shower. Preferably a cold one.

A little while later, the kunoichi walked out of the shower, hands attempting to towel-dry her hair as she muttered to herself.

_Tap tap...tap tap..._ Green eyes narrowed, her body stilling as she tried to pinpoint the noise. Did she have mice again?_Tap tap...tap..._ Tossing the damp pink towel she had been using in the hamper she shook it out, the sound clearer now that she had stopped toweling her hair. Scanning the room she allowed her senses to reach out when her eyes could sight of something moving. Green eyes widened. There on her bed side table was the small clay bird now animated and impatiently tapping onto the wood.

"Oh my God," she said, stunned as a thousand possible scenario's played through her mind. The bird stopped tapping at her voice, turning it's beady black eyes on her for a moment before it began tapping again. _Tap..tap tap tap...tap...tap tap..._

Realization suddenly zinged through her as her mind recognized something about the sound and forgetting her state of undress, Sakura darted into her living room, hastily grabbing a piece of paper and a calligraphy pen before returning to the bedroom. She couldn't risk getting a single thing wrong. Leaning against the wall she began to scribble furiously, graceful black character's appearing on the stark white paper as the tapping continued pausing every now and then before starting again. Finally the little bird stopped, becoming still once more, and Sakura gazed down on her finished product.

"Kami," she breathed as she stared at the sheet of paper, stunned, before sliding down the floor. She stayed like that for a moment, before she suddenly fell into a fit of laughter, her eyes tearing and the sheet fell to the floor unnoticed. There, in graceful black characters, read:

_Missed you blossom. Missed me too? I'll be waiting. Three miles north from the last place. Sunset. Ten days._

Despite her previous thoughts, it proved to be surprisingly easy to form a solid plan to meet Deidara. Ten days gave the aspiring kunoichi enough time to finish reading and memorizing the necessary scrolls for Tsunade, and allowed for enough of her medic duties to be completed that when she asked her shishou if there were any mission available for there was little questioning as to why. In fact, since the Godaime knew her pupil so well, she had already arranged a short mission for the pink-haired kunoichi after her week of training and medic duties. She was lucky really, this mission, unlike most of the others, was indeed a real mission.

She and two other chuunin were to form a three person cell to investigate a series of kidnappings. Thankfully for Sakura, the mission was completed in only two days when one of her younger looking team mates Hachiro dressed himself as the son of an affluent nobleman and was successfully abducted by rouge nin. With Hachiro's excellent deception skills combined with the Inuzuka clan's specialty in tracking and Sakura's own proficiency in genjutsu the nukenin were soon defeated, (hardly S-class any of them), the abducted children returned, and the kidnappings stopped, and all a day early!

Now with the extra time allotted, Kiba and Hachiro decided to hit the bars and find themselves some female company, while Sakura, (after exclaiming her disgust for their lecherous ways), told the two she would be heading out to a nearby town to visit the apocethary there and would return to Konoha on her own. Luckily, the two eagerly bought her lie, and soon she was darting through the treetops heading for a small inn where she found herself caring for an S-class criminal.


	4. Because You're My Girl

**Because You're My Girl**

**Read at your own discretion.**

_***Note: Might not keep this chapter or the one before it. Kind of silly. Doesn't feel like a stand alone. Might just make it a seperate oneshot. What do you guys think?***_

* * *

_Stupid Tobi!_ Dediara groused to himself as he flew high over the mountain tops, his clay mount soaring near the clouds. Wind whipped his bangs into his face and he spit a few stray hairs out angrily.

It was all his fault. The damned idiot ditched him for Pein. Deidara's eyes narrowed. As if that wasn't suspicious. Why would innocent, oblivious little Tobi need to spend so much time with Leader-sama? No, something was definitely up, especially with that sudden deep voice Tobi had exhibited precious few times.

What was with that?! Everyone thought him obtuse, but he was a missing nin and one of the strongest damn shinobi out there. There was no way he could have survived abandoning stone if he wasn't anything less than brilliant! The blond scowled, he was digressing. It was all Tobi's fault!

Because of the orange-masked nin's sudden attachment to their overly pierced leader he, his partner was made to suffer simple retrieval missions and assassinations. Did he look like he was a fucking assassination guy?

Yeah, sure he liked to destroy things and killing was a type of destruction, but that was for art. This! This was a waste of time. Yes, Deidara could do silent and stealthy, but did he enjoy it? Hell no! What fun was there in slitting some self-absorbed diplomat's throat or poisoning a dishonest merchant's tea? Really, they couldn't even fight back!

The blond's hands balled into fists. He wanted his art! He wanted to blow something up and see all those sudden bursts of color as a building collapsed into itself and the dancing rise of smoke! This was a waste of his skill.

Yes, damn Tobi. Damn Akatsuki policy. Two person teams was all good and fine, but they weren't _necessary_. He could still complete missions alone, he didn't have to be sent on these type of missions. These type of missions were better suited to the Uchiha. If possible, he scowled deeper, fire burning in his one visible eye.

_Uchiha, _he thought hatefully. He wasn't even going to get started on _that_.

This last mission was a disgrace. He had to cater to some annoying chick with freaking orange hair and almost whore himself out just so that he could get into the stupid lord's castle. Then he had to act buddy-buddy with said annoying chick and listen to her go on and on about nothing-probably enjoying the sound of her own voice- before he finally gained enough of the hime-wannabe's trust to steal her daddy's scroll. It was probably a good thing she thought he was gay (which he definitely was not!). He didn't want to touch that disgusting debutante. Why couldn't she be more like Sakura, actually intelligent and- dare he say it?- funny. Now that was a woman. She wouldn't have chattered his ears off while flaunting her body at every male nearby. She also would never have believed him when he said he wore gloves because air burned his palms. Deidara rolled his eyes. Idiot! He thought red-heads were supposed to be smart! Obviously not.

Sticking one hand into his pouch he fingered the thick wad of bills stashed there. Now he had to find Kakuzu. Stingy bastard couldn't even come meet him halfway. No he, Dediara, had to fly over seven miles across grass to finally meet the bastard. He better get a bonus for this. Babysitting air-heads was definitely _not_ in his job description. The wind blew strong, gold strains whipping behind him like glowing ribbons in the morning light as he continued to soar.

The terrain was changing. He was getting closer. A half hour, maybe a little more and he'd be at the second base. Hopefully Hidan wouldn't be there. He couldn't stand that white-haired freak. It was always Jashin this and Jashin that. As though he cared that not praying everyday was sinful and his art was _displeasing in Jashin's eyes_. The masochistic asshole killed people for his god, and he was calling him a sinner? Deidara snorted. No, he was not in the mood to deal with Hidan. Tall trees came into sight their greenery catching his eye. He was here. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Deidara prepared for landing.

Seated quietly, Deidara tried his best to concentrate on anything but the person before him. Blue orbs focused on the walls. They were a pale gray. It looked like stone. In fact, he was pretty sure it was stone. He couldn't imagine the stingy shinobi before him actually spending money on paint to liven up his room. His eyes continued to roam. A small desk. Looked like pine. He was surprised it wasn't broken yet. Standing lamp in the corner. A bookshelf half filled with books-records and other financial information no doubt. A black drawer in the corner, standing by itself and a shoji screen separating the other part of the room.

Simple. Really simple. Deidara bit the inside of his cheek. This couldn't be more tedious. He could feel himself growing somnolent. _When is he going to finishing his fucking counting?!_

"Hyakuman-san-hyaku-kyuu-juu. Hyakuman-san-hyaku-kyuu-juu-ichi. Hyaukuman-san-hyaku-kyuu-juu-ni." Kakuzu's gravelly voice counted. Piercing laser-green eyes glared at the blond. "Is this all?" He questioned, voice venomous.

Repressing a snarl, Deidara simply flicked his bangs to cover more of his face and turned his head away.

"Hai," he bit out. He hated working with Kakuzu. The crazy freak was the perfect complement to Hidan. As sadistic as the other shinobi was masochistic, Kakuzu's explosive temper often resulted in the death of a great many people, and neither friend nor foe could escape its head. It was a good thing Hidan was near immortal, though Deidara had to admit, he got a kick out of occasionally seeing Hidan's disembodied head nailed to the wall with kunai and screaming profanities. It would be hilarious even- if it weren't so creepy.

The stitched up nin's eye narrowed. "Cheap bastards," he growled, his hands thumbing the cash near reverently. "That job should have been worth more. But this will do." Before the blond could blink the bills were gone, hidden in some place only Kakuzu knew. Murderous asshole must sleep with all those notes, holding them close to his undead body. Deidara shivered at the thought, utterly disgusted.

Weirdoes. Akatsuki was filled with too many weirdoes. He hated to say it but aside from Leader-sama, he and the Uchiha were the most normal of the group. Hell, Kisame was a _blue_ shark! What was that?

The clay-user sighed inwardly. Okay, maybe he was being a little harsh, but this was just getting on his nerves. Boring missions and now Kakuzu's damned stalling, having to count every note of cash individually and not letting him leave until it was done! It was grating on his all too sensitive nerves. He had to meet with his girl (at least he would like to think of her as his girl-he would have to see for sure) soon and instead of already being there preparing everything for situations both good and bad he had to listen to this dumbass gripe. He really hated Kazuku.

Forget Itachi. Kazuku had him beat for the moment.

Fighting to keep his tone polite Deidara turned his attention back to Kakuzu. "Are we done?"

The shinobi threw him a bone-chilling glare. "Yes," he sneered."Now leave."

_Rude asshole, _Deidara thought to himself- no wonder Hidan cursed all the time.

"Arigatou," he stated through gritted teeth as he stood from his seat on a dark blue cushion. Wiping away imaginary debris, the blond turned away slowly and began to walk out. If he did anything impolite he'd be lucky to have his head, and he was all too happy to see the gray, sparsely decorated room Kakuzu favored disappearing behind him as he climbed up the stone stairs of the base.

Soon the base was behind him, a solemn mountain in the distance as he flew away. _At least Hidan wasn't there this time._ The Akatsuki shivered. _But what he was doing wasn't any better,_ his mind remarked. The red-eyed nin's crazy sacrifices really weirded him out. He almost wished Hidan had been there to bother him. Almost.

It was official. He was going into withdrawal. It had been weeks since he blew anything up and he swore his hands were twitching, the hand-mouth's tongues licking thin lips over and over again. It sucked it really did. He felt himself growing angrier and more violent every minute.

There wasn't even that annoying Tobi for him to throw around. It sucked big time. What made it worse though? He was horny. Hopelessly utterly horny and it only seemed to get worse as he waited in the small room at an inn. The waiting made it worse. He hated the waiting. Sasori-danna seemed to be right for once.

It wasn't an abnormal feeling-not by a long shot. He was after all a young, hormonal male with his own needs. It's just that those needs never really bothered him much before. Maybe it was because he didn't really have a partner in a long time? Maybe it was because he never had a partner that actually accepted all of his physical quirks? Contrary to popular belief, having mouths on his hands, while endlessly useful, was a turn off for most women and he just had way to much pride to even touch a prostitute. It was a possibility.

He gritted his teeth, hands playing with a ball of clay. Chew. Turn it into a small animal. Spit out. Explode. Repeat process. It would have been somewhat soothing if he weren't so tense. The hoax of a mission he was on before, his lack of artistic expression, his persistent desire for sex. All of it and more just combined seeming to make him more and more agitated.

Damn. If she didn't show he didn't know what he'd do. Maybe blow up a mountain or two? His eyes shone with a fierce gleam as he thought about it. A C2 would probably do it. Placed at strategic intervals on the rocky surface, then boom! The whole thing would shatter, rumbling, falling into itself as bits of shrapnel and stone flew thru the air and bursts of smoke rose up from the area. It would groan then the whole thing would fall into a series of crashes, breaking whatever the bombs didn't until all that was left was a massive pile of rubble. Glorious.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Damn it. He shouldn't think of that. It only made it worse. He bit his tongue, sandaled feet tapping hurriedly against the floor. That soon grew boring. He bounced then, jumping on the bed like a kid. Then searched through all the drawers in the room. Tested all the taps. Contemplated throwing kunai at the wall. Yes. Deidara of the Akatsuki, missing nin from stone, and S-class criminal was bored.

Perhaps it was time to do something about it.

Trees whipped by. Emerald blurring by in the dying sun as strong muscles propelled a lithe body forward. Birds chirped, their chorus of song slowing as they began settling in for the night. Soon the night creatures would awaken and take their place, low hoots and chirping crickets creating their own solemn serenade to a luminous moon.

Piercing sea foam green eyes looked out into the distance, filled with a primal joy. This was what she lived for. Her feet moving swiftly, legs tensing and pouching from branch to branch, darkness caressing her features and cloaking her, movements soundless. This was what it meant to be a shinobi, to be a hunter. Anticipation flooded through her veins, adrenaline pumping and causing her eyes to light, pupils wide. Unbidden a smile crept upon her lips.

This night, it reminded herself so much of the jounin exam she had taken shortly after her encounter with Deidara. The exam she had found out only recently that she had passed. Her brows furrowed in irritation as she recalled the just the reason why it took her so long to gain her new status. According to elders her scores had to be reassessed due to some error. She scoffed inwardly.

_Error my ass._ What they were really doing was subtly insulting the Hokage by implying that she had let her apprentice cheat, earning her not only high scores on the jounin exam (which was really just a set of sudden battles during a three day period), but also on the ANBU admission's test she had taken at Kakashi's assurance that yes, she did have enough potential for it. Tsunade had a fit with that, screaming about meddling old coots and their immature ploys for revenge.

The elders did, after all, take every opportunity to undermine the Hokage, and Tsunade in turn, took every opportunity to usurp their authority. _Senile old bats, _she thought, before shaking the memory away. This wasn't the time for reminiscing. Looking at the sky, she grit her teeth. _Shimatta!_

Faster. She had to move faster. She had passed a short while ago and now the sun was just barely hanging in the sky, gold rays setting the horizon a brilliant red as night chased on its heels. Three miles north. What was there? Despite being just on the border of fire she didn't know, having never stopped in the area previously. Not for the first time it occurred to her that this might be a trap.

The thought sent her stomach turning uncomfortably. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't, some instinctive part of her just telling her it wasn't a trap-that it couldn't be because Deidara wasn't like that. Her inner was far more skeptical. They were shinobi. Their very purpose was to deceive and skulk, doing anything to make sure their missions were completed. The thought left a sour taste in her mouth. They were weapons yes, but they were also undeniably _human_. They felt, they dreamed, they thought, and even the most twisted of training couldn't destroy that.

The medic nin's thoughts continued to drift despite her efforts. By now it was nearly completely dark, the sun just the faintest trace of orange brushing against the deep purple of the sky. Muscles rippled, her body moving smoothly and swiftly-like a predator. Despite her wandering mind, her every sense was alert, ears straining to pick up the slightest sound, eyes searching through the darkness. Close. She was close now, a few more meters and she would there. Giving one great leap, she burst from the trees bounding towards the darkened ground. A leaf shook and she tense, eyes trained on it only to find a mouse scurrying out from beneath a bush, a black spot on the dark green grass. The wind blew, tickling her skin and she reached out with her senses. Nothing not the faintest hint of chakra. Where was he?

Minutes ticked by and slowly, Sakura began to feel agitated. It was past sunset now and he still wasn't here. Had she gotten the wrong place? No she didn't think she did. After all the toiling over maps it was very unlikely she had misjudged the distance. Perhaps he was delayed? A sour look crossed her features at the thought. This was Fire, the border of Fire, but still... In this area Deidara of the Akatsuki was well known as a wanted criminal after his attack on their allies' Kazekage. What if hunter nins had found him? What if he was dead? Her heart constricted at the thought. She didn't know the Akatsuki all that well but she liked him. She could probably even say she cared for him. He was funny. Nice. Sweet. Not to mention he was her first.

Suddenly her senses screamed, her body lurching instinctively forwards to dodge set of kunai.

_What was that? _She wondered, scanning the area. She leapt again, her momentum carrying her upwards as she tried to dodge the shuriken that whistled past her only to halt, her body unexpectedly meeting a hard surface as she was carried back. Immediately the kunoichi began struggling, body twisting as her one free hand swung in a wild punch.

"_Sakura._" She knew that tone, her heart faltered and panic filled her as she continued on with her momentum. Releasing the chakra in her fists, the pinkette twisted, her furious punch swinging just enough to the left that it only grazed silky strains of hair.

"Deidara?" She breathed questioningly. Foolishly, she felt herself relax in his grip. She could feel the soft material of his cloak brushing against the bare skin of her arms and legs, could feel the warmth radiating behind her.

"Aa," he breathed in assent, his voice deliciously husky and nose burrowing into her hair."Your late, un."

Breath caught in her throat as she felt him nuzzle her, and she felt herself tense again, this time for a completely different reason. Around them leaves rustled lightly, hiding them from any unwanted eyes.

"I'm not late," she retorted when she remembered how to breathe, "_you're _the one whose late!"

Deidara snorted indelicately, the sound muffled against pink locks, silvery in the moonlight. "I've been here for the past hour bored out my mind, yeah." He growled, one arm moving to trace her clavicle while the other coiled around her waist and bring her tighter against him. Sakura's lid fluttered, the feel of him so good against her back, sensory memory reminding her of just how right they fit together. Turning in his arms, she looked at him, jade orbs devouring his dimly lit features.

Resting her head against his shoulder she murmured shyly, "I missed you."

Blue eyes softened momentarily as he huffed and turned his head away, his cheeks, unbeknownst to her, flushing ever so slightly. "I missed you to, un" he admitted softly feeling his body respond to her closeness, and tried to push it away, to enjoy this moment just as it was-innocent and untainted by any ulterior motives. It had been a long time since he'd encountered anything of the like, his life having been filled with too many lies, too many plans all engineered to make him react a certain way-like a pawn. His lips pressed into thin line. He still was a pawn. Sighing, he allowed those dark thoughts to fall away. Now wasn't the time. Now he was with _his _girl and Akatsuki could be damned.

Sakura hummed, a small contented sound as she caught his faint words, a warm funny feeling blossoming in her chest. Her head lifted, admiring the way the moonlight peeking out from between the leaves left shinning highlights in his hair. Gingerly a hand lifted, hovering inches away from his cheek. Even from that distance she could feel that warmth of him radiating against her skin. She looked at him, eyes seeking something in his expression, and her hand rose slowly, moving in a languid caress against his tanned skin. Fingertips feathered along the curve of his jaw, barely there, and Deidara cupped that hand against him, enjoying in the gentle contact, so rare in their line of work.

A smile graced her lips, his actions reminding her of a contented cat as he rubbed his cheek against her palm, and she could feel the skin there, so incredibly smooth. It was a sharp contrast against the rougher skin of his palms. Yet she couldn't say his hands themselves were rough. No, instead of the calloused skin most shinobi began developed over time, his skin was firm and strong, yet supple. An aftereffect, no doubt of his constant working with clay. Artist's hands, equip with seemingly delicate long slender fingers yet filled with a warrior's strength.

The quiet moment lasted a few long seconds more, before Deidara moved again. The almost otherworldly, appreciated feeling disappearing so that the trees were once again long limbed giants surrounding them and the silvery light of the moon was once again simply light; the intricate beauty falling away as mind took over again. "Let's go," he stated, one mouth on his hand giving a taunting lick to the back of Sakura's hand as he released it, turning to the west.

The kunoichi blinked in surprise. "Ew," she cried, face contorting in an expression of mock disgust and Deidara snorted in amusement. "Where are we going?" She asked letting go of her childish antics to follow the nin now bounding through the trees. Increasing her speed, she caught up with him, trotting at his side.

"Hmm," he hummed mischievously, his eyes glinting. "You'll see." Sakura's eyes narrowed, not liking the expression in his eyes and her lips pursed. Still, when his hand sought hers a few minutes later, she simply twined her fingers around his in response. She was suspicious but she was trusting him. Trusting him with her life as she followed the lead of the last man she imagined she would be holding hands with. Hopefully her instincts weren't wrong.

It was nearly an hour before they neared the end of the forest, trees becoming interspersed with large bamboo shoots and a rather mocking Deidara stopped her to cast a subtle genjustu over them both. When she asked why they needed a genjustu, the nin only replied in the still irritatingly mocking tone as he had all her other questions with a "you'll see". It was really getting on her nerves. Every time she so much as tried to say one word he just stopped her with a brief buss on the lips or interjected with his you'll see. A vein throbbed in her forehead as her ire grew. She swore if she heard those damn words one more time she was going to send him flying. Without his bird.

Now the two were trotting hand in hand through the streets of a rather small town on the border of Ame no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni. Or at least that was what she thought. Estimating the time they spent traveling, their speed, and the direction, they should be somewhere between the two nations. At least now she knew why they needed a genjustu. The village although minor and probably not home to any shinobi was in enemy territory even for her. She couldn't imagine how dangerous it was for Deidara, near the borders of three lands with villages that were all probably after his blood. Now that she thought about it, how had they managed to get through the borders and into this small town without having seen even one patrol guard? She'd have to ask the clay-user when he finally stopped being a wiseass.

Suddenly, the blond grabbed Sakura's arm, tugging on her wrist excitedly as he headed towards a small, rather poor inn. "Wait!" Sakura exclaimed in shock, increasing her pace to match Deidara's increased stride. "Dei- " she stopped herself realizing it was probably a bad thing to say his name."Were going in there?"

The blond looked back, giving a saucy grin in response and Sakura simply rolled her eyes allowing herself to be pulled through the door.. Bells rang from the door as they entered, closing behind them with a tinkling sound. Immediately Sakura's eyes observed the area, trying to appear causal but actually imprinting every possible entry way into her mind. Four windows set against the pale custard colored walls with faux wood paneling, two doors, and a hallway leading presumably to the rooms.

"Welcome back," an old woman behind a faux marble counter rasped, having come in at the sound of the bells, her voice deep in the manner of many heavy smokers. She looked up at the two, black eyes showing that her words were at odds with her true feelings and that would like nothing better than to return to whatever she was doing before they interrupted.. Cheerful as ever, Deidara tugged her beside him, arm snaking around her waist, and gave the woman a small nod before heading down the hall and up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, Sakura noted that it had much the same color scheme as the first floor except for the dark wood doors. Her senses flaring, Sakura scanned the area, looking for anything suspicious. Eight doors lined the walls, only three of the rooms occupied by seemingly civilians if the low level of chakra was to be believed. Her gaze swerved coming to rest on the door her companion had stopped before. This room, though held just the faintest trace of high level chakra around it, so faint in fact, were it not for her acute chakra senses, she would probably have never noticed it.

Almost reluctantly, Deidara's arm left her waist, moving to form four hand signs as he placed his palms on the door. Deceptively nothing visible seemed to have occurred, but the medic nin could feel the trace of chakra disappear from the door. Opening it Deidara, ushered her in.

"Home sweet home, un" he stated sarcastically closing the door behind him and replacing whatever defense he had undone. "What do you think?"

"Uh..."The kunochi started looking around the room. There room was simple. And rather small. With cream, delicate floral wall paper torn slightly at the edges amid a plain wooden floor, it was at least, a welcome relief from all the yellow. A full sized bed sat in the corner of the room covered in plain white sheets, a small lamp sitting on a white pine bedside table beside it and a couple of drawers lined the opposite wall, to the right a small door was present, presumably leading to the bathroom. Thankfully, the room seemed to have only a single window, making it all the easier to defend. "It's...nice?" She replied questioningly.

In response, he only scoffed, lips twisting in wry amusement. Depositing his cloak on the bed he jumped on it, body bouncing as the springs groaned in protest. "Deidara! Don't abuse the fur-" Sakura began jokingly, as she turned around to face him, only to have her words die on her tongue. It was the first time she could really look at him in full light and the view was tempting. Blood rushed to her face she flushed, heart quickening. There was her missing nin sprawled on the bedding in only a see through re-enforced mesh shirt, exposing his toned abs and chest. His blond hair spilled like a golden halo about his head and a wicked smirk on his lips as he looked back at her, mischief in his visible azure eye. "Like what you see, un?"

"Wha... I...um..."The pink haired kunoichi stammered, blushing deeper as her eyes roved his body once again.

He laughed, a rich masculine sound rumbling in his chest and causing those abs to tremble just so. Sakura's mouth went dry, her eyes growing a dark emerald with desire. The Akatsuki looked up, hearing her sudden exhalation of breath and his orbs darkened in answer to the intensity he saw there. Blood rushed to his groin, his previous desire returning full force, but he pushed it aside. Sitting up, the nin gave an exasperated sigh, and reached under the bed. He was going to do this right damn it! And his hormones could just go to hell for the time being. There would be plenty of time for that _later_. Right now he had a mission to accomplish.

"What are you doing?" Came the wary inquiry. A pink brow rose as she looked upon his hunched form curiously, trying to stifle the hot rush of desire as her eyes riveted to the rippling muscles on his back.

He ignored her, instead grasping the item he was looking for and pulling it out triumphantly. "Aha! _Mitsukete_!" He exclaimed holding up a package wrapped in plain brown paper. Extending his arm, he offered it to her, a grin on his delicate features. Sakura blinked and stared at the package in his hands in confusion.

"What is it?"

Giving her an exasperated look, he shook his head and prodded her with it. "What do you think it is, un?" He snapped, then sighed, replying more softly. "It's a present, yeah."

"Oh." She replied dumbly, taking the package from his hands. She looked at it for a moment, then at him, biting her lip.

_Should I open it?_ She wondered.

**Hell yeah! **Her inner exclaimed urging her to open it. **Let's see what he got you. **

Her brows furrowed. _You're back? I thought you were against this? Weren't you the one that told me this all might be a trap?_

Her inner scoffed, crossing her arms. **Yeah? And your point? **She spat.

_Shouldn't you...You know? Be more wary. What if it__'__s a bomb? _Inner Sakura rolled her eyes at her outers' stupidity.

**Kami! If he wanted to blow you up he would have done it by now! Besides, did you **_**see**_** those abs? **Inwardly, Sakura smacked her head.

_Is that all you think about? _

Her inner scoffed. **Come on, you can't tell me you haven't fantasized about all the things he could do to you? I **_**am **_**you after all. **_But-_** Just open the damn thing!**

Blinking Sakura, looked towards the blond silently urging her with his eyes and sighed. Taking hold of the ribbon holding the package closed, she tentatively undid it and slid the brown paper away. A gasp escaped her lips, jade eyes glimmering with a wet sheen. "Deidara..."She exclaimed in soft wonderment.

"Do you like it?" He questioned his voice showing the slightest trace of worry, as he came to stand in front of her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"I love it!"The rose haired woman squealed, launching herself at him to catch him in a gleeful hug. Surprised, the shinobi stumbled back, bringing them both crashing onto the bed.

Immediately, Sakura began peppering his jaw with kisses. Shock melted from his eyes, replaced by a glowing warmth as he shifted his head to capture her lips with his, one hand rising to cup her cheek. Electricity ran through their veins, sending a flash of desire through them both as they fell into the kiss. Teeth nibbling her bottom lip, Deidara allowed his tongue to snake out and press against the seam of her lips asking for entrance. She gasped, her mouth immediately being invaded by the warm muscle quickly coaxing her response. Her breath came short, one hand running through his hair when suddenly she snapped upwards, scrambling off him.

"What?" Deidara inquired huskily, his face flushed and cerulean orbs hazed with desire and befuddlement.

"The dress," she replied swallowing, trying to quell the heat in her blood."It was getting rumpled."

"Oh..."He blinked coming to himself. "Yeah. Get dressed, un. We've got a reservation at 10:30."

"Reservation?" Her eyes suddenly filled with enlightenment before she glanced at the clock and cursed. "Shit! Ten minutes!" Grabbing the dress she into the bathroom. Just as quickly as it closed, the door opened and the pinkette rushed out and gave the blond a quick kiss. "Arigatou." She replied, closing the door behind her once more.

Deidara simply stared at the door, her actions not quite registering, then began to laugh.

!

Hands tugged at the material at his throat, fidgeting. Civilian clothing always felt so different than shinobi wear. The white dress-shirt he wore was open at the neck to show a peek of the black undershirt he wore. The silk of his apparel clung to his body, tracing hard muscles but leaving just enough pull. He sighed inwardly. The pants might be a problem.

Good quality black silk had some give, but if he were pressed to fight it would be in tatters. A hand ran through his blonde locks, careful not to unsettle them from the low ponytail they were in, while his other played with scope in his pocket, his face feeling bare without it. Seven kunai, three shuriken, and a small bag of clay in his left pocket. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it.

The low creak of the bathroom door caught his attention as he looked up from his shoes and suddenly felt his breath stolen from him. He had imagined the cheongsam would fit her well (he was after all both ninja and artist-both of which paid close attention to detail), but wow. Fine black silk gleamed wetly in the electric lights, branches of white and pink cherry blossoms rising up from its edges to fall in blushing petals.

Beautiful. She looked beautiful, pale skin emphasized by the dark material, slits opening to show tempting glimpses of thigh, and the small bit of makeup she had put on only enhancing fathomless green eyes and rose tresses tied up in an elegant bun with bangs framing her feminine face.

"What do you think?" The kunoichi asked happily, giving a little spin to expose the dipping back.

He faltered, trying to think of words, but only one spilled from his lips. "Beautiful..."

If possible she smiled wider, cheeks flushing as she walked towards him, noticing fully his change in clothes. Jade eyes drank him in appreciatively. She never thought she would see an Akatsuki in anything other than shinobi uniform but this was a very welcome change. Casual dress clothes fit the blonde very nicely.

It was a pity they would have to hide their features with a genjustu. As she came to stand next to him she allowed her hands to wander, marveling in his exposed face, blond bangs having been pulled back. "You look great," she complimented against the shell of his ear, reaching it easily in the heels he had provided her.

He grinned smugly in reply. "I know, yeah." She slapped him playfully.

"Don't be so cocky. You're head can't afford to get any bigger."

"Hmm.."He started slyly, "I thought you liked my head." He leaned in closer scenting the light vanilla of her hair. Not the best choice for a shinobi, but completely her.

"Well yeah but-" She started, only to stop as she noticed the growing look in his eyes. Her cheeks flushed a deep red suddenly, her mind finally understanding the double entendre, and she hit him lightly again. "Hentai.." she muttered spinning out of his arms to walk past him and trying to ignore his snickering. "Well, are you coming or not?"She demanded defensively, hands on her hips.

At this the clay-user only smirked. He loved it when she got all flustered. "Don't forget your hair, un" he reminded her, casting a small genjustu over himself, so that his blonde hair turned a dark brown. Catching the hint, Sakura soon followed suit, her cherry locks turning a chocolate color. Silently Deidara mourned the loss. "Alright, un," He stated, "_now _let's go." And before the kunoichi could reply he tucked her hand into his arm and lead them out the door.

Water bubbled happily, whispering against small rocks and it followed into the basin beneath it. Lanterns lit the room, casting a soft glow and waiters and waitresses scampered across the room, serving the throng of people gathering at what was probably the nicest restaurant in this town. Not that it was saying much. It seemed the entire area was of only moderate income and so even the finest dining spots fell short of Konohagakure's classiest restaurants. Still it was quaint, Sakura thought. The flowers and plants placed along the room and the bubbling fountain creating a peaceful, intimate air about the room.

"Table for Takeshiro," Deidara replied as he came up to the seating hostess and smiling benevolently.

Immediately the woman gave a smile and bowed, moving to grab two menus. "Right this way," she chirped, leading them to a table near the back, no so coincidentally positioned so that all doors were in sight. Once they were seated, Sakura turned to her companion, eyes shining.

"Deidara," she spoke softly, swallowing, "all this...why?" Uncaring of the shinobi rules, her voice was thick with emotion.

Topaz caught emerald as he gave her a proud smirk. "Because, yeah, you're _my_ girl." Her heart fluttered, warmth seeping into her limbs. It was sweet in a cocky, narcissic way. Ducking her head, she allowed herself to become engrossed in menu, not sure how to respond to his embarrassing admonition. But she had to admit... it was nice to know where she stood. Too many nights she had wondered if she was just a fuck to him or if they actually had some sort of strange relationship. She was relieved to know the latter was true.

Words blurred before her, not quite read, when something caught her eye. "Oh! They have anko dumplings!"

A dark brow lifted, as blue eyes looked up from their own menu. "Like them much?" He teased.

Her eyes sparkled. "They're my favorite."She stated happily. A thought snapped into her head and she bit her lip. "Hey, what's your favorite food?" She asked, feeling oddly like a genin once again, meeting her team for the first time.

"Bakudan," he answered succinctly.

Laughter bubbled from her lips. "Why am I not surprised? An arsonist loving bombs!"

A vein throbbed on his temple, rage burning in a sea of blue. His hands gripped the menu tighter, fingers growing white. "I'm not," he ground out through gritted teeth, trying to control his temper, "an arsonist. I am an _artist!_"

Shivering as she sensed the sudden murderous intent wafting off of him, she decided it would be best not to tease him about his... artistic tendencies. She coughed awkwardly, hiding the sudden frisson of fear.

"Yes, um...". In all their light hearted banter, she had forgotten that the handsome shinobi before her was an S-class criminal and capable of killing without an ounce of guilt. _He killed Gaara. _She reminded herself. Whatever their blossoming relationship might be he was first and foremost an Akatsuki, as she was a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Guilt twisted inside her. At least she was supposed to put Konohagakure before herself, but it seemed that wasn't working well.

**Cha! When has that ever? Team seven always puts other things before Konoha!** Her inner reminded her brashly.

Looking at her shaken form, he sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt. Perhaps he had been too harsh.

_But she did insult your art._ A little voice offered. He squashed it. By her tone she had been teasing and he completely destroyed the mood. Fingers moving to tangle themselves in a mane of currently absent hair, he scowled at their loss. The silence stretched between them, uncomfortable and tense. Seconds ticked by as both stared at their menus, avoiding the other's gaze. A waiter came, quickly took their orders in an anxious tone, and disappeared, instinctively sensing something wrong.

Deidara huffed, not being able to take it anymore. Turning his gaze away from the spot on the table he kept staring at, he tried to catch Sakura's gaze.

"I'm...I'm sorry, yeah," he apologized in a low voice, the words struggling out of his throat. Verdant eyes snapped to his, shock blooming on her features. Gingerly, he reached for her hand, careful to keep the mouths closed. Sakura stared at it for a moment, mixed emotions swirling through her before she carefully allowed him to take her hand in his own, the warmth from his palms searing her cooler skin. A weak smile painted itself across her lips, her eyes grateful yet still wary, and the tension slowly began to seep from the air. Almost unconsciously, his thumb began to trace circles on her skin.

"It's okay."She stated finally, "I shouldn't have mocked your art. It's err...very interesting."

Light shone in bright blue, arrogance and pride settling itself upon his features like a well-worn coat.

"It's awesome, un." The now ex-blond corrected smugly. "Buildings taken over by smoke, glass shattering, rocks groaning. It's a bang, yeah!" He chattered excitedly. Sakura sweat dropped, trying her best to display interest despite the rather... destructive topic she managed to introduce. "I've got to show you some time! You'll love it, yeah."

"He-he," she started not quite sure how her response would be taken, "You know I've already seen your art. Remember? I've battled you twice now."

"Pfft!" He retorted throwing a hand in the air."That was nothing! If you think that was art just wait until you see building!"

Her eyes widened in horror. "No!"She whispered vehemently. "No buildings! I'm a medic I don't want to see people harmed if I can help it!"

In an eerily Naruto-like action, the fourth most important blond in her life pouted and muttered to himself. Sakura couldn't help herself. Faced with such a completely un-criminal-like action, she burst into giggles, trying in vain to smother them behind her hand. A dark brow raised, brooding broken as he wondered what caused his girl to start cackling like a maniac. Promptly he gave up that endeavor. Women would always leave him flummoxed Still, the laughter was a welcome thing, the last of the tension in the air had departed, instead leaving the pleasant, light-hearted feel that had started off their evening.

Disappointed that his plans to show her a masterpiece were shot down, he tried again. "How about an abandoned building, un? Or maybe a mountain?" The shinobi mused, hand moving to cradle his chin as he thought."Sound's got a good one," he mumbled more to himself as his thoughts began to run on a more volatile line. Suddenly his pondering was interrupted by the waiter as he brought them their orders, a steaming bowl of Udon for Deidara, and Beef Negimaki for Sakura.

Immediately Deidara's blue eyes widened, as he grinned, seeing two perfectly boiled eggs garnishing his soup.

"Itadakimasu!" The both cried, breaking taking hold of their lacquer chopsticks and digging in. Again Sakura laughed, lightly, watching as Deidara triumphantly picked out a piece of egg and devoured it in one bite. Gazing at her questioningly, he swallowed, tone becoming serious. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."Sakura replied, waving away his concern."You just reminded me of someone I know."

"Hmm."

Her eyes closed, relishing the taste of her beef as she found herself again, comparing her currently dark haired companion to the other blond male in her life. It was amazing, how similar they could be sometimes, especially when excited or angered. She shook her head, a smile on her lips.

Unbeknownst to her, Deidara was watching her surreptitiously while he ate, admiring the dainty way she picked up her chopsticks and smiled at something only she could see. She really was beautiful. It really was a shame they had to use disguises, her suited her better. He supposed it was enough that they were together now, going on a date. Kami, a dating. It was something he _never_ expected to do. First he was too young and then there was the whole missing-nin thing and any hopes of a social life were utterly destroy. This itself was a miracle.

Her exhalation caught his attention, breaking his musings as he watched as she unconsciously lifted her hand, licking away the bit of sauce that had fallen there with a wet, pink tongue. He gulped, eyes focusing on those full lips and tongue, his blood pressure rising as the desire he thought he had thoroughly beaten back crept back into his body, invading every cell so he had to force his breathing to even, muscles tensing beneath the material of his white shirt.

"Soo..."Sakura started, wanting to break the silence. "How did you find this place?" She looked up, emerald eyes catching his and her breath hitched. His gaze was possessive, hungry. Despite herself she felt her body answering, mind remembering just what that look promised.

He blinked, trying to concentrate. What was the question? "Un, This place? I found it while returning from a mission in Iwagakure, yeah. I was tired so I thought to stop by instead of camp out." _Iwagakure,_ she wondered.

_What was he doing there? Was it a mission for the Akatsuki?_ Deidara it seemed, was oblivious to his faux pas. "What were you up to, un?"

"Just a mission," she replied taking a sip of her plum wine, savoring the sweetness. "Some B-level nonsense. Really," she commented, "I've been getting sick of them. Lately it's just been diplomacy this and politics that. I want some action damn it!"

"Hmm." The Akatsuki intoned, tasting the wine himself and deciding that while he liked it, sake was better. It did not go unnoticed to him that she had refrained from saying anything particularly useful. "I know what you mean, un. All I've been getting are shitty retrieval missions because my fucking partner is being a brat." He ranted, his ire loosening his tongue. "If I have to babysit one more bimbo I swear I'm going to blow up." Sakura's eyes widened, recalling that this could very much be true in the arsonist's..er...artist's case.

Sakura nodded, carefully filing away the information that Akatsuki, or at least one in particular seemed to be having some inner conflicts and were probably gathering income for something big. Not that this information was particularly new. Jiraya had informed the Hokage that Akatsuki seemed to be planning something massive and were currently becoming more active. And everyone no one expected a band of nukenin to get along all, or even most, of the time. As Deidara continued on with his tirade, Sakura allowed her eyes to wander (much like his had moments ago), half-listening.

He looked good when he was angry. Surprisingly good, tanned cheeks becoming rosier and his eyes darkening-just like when he was particularly aroused. She swallowed her mind falling to the gutter as she recalled the last time she had seen those same dark eyes inches away from her own, his breath coming in pants, body moving against hers, caressing, th- She quickly stopped that train of thought, Inner Sakura whining, as she tried to concentrate on his words. Yet it was futile. His voice grown more ragged in his anger was still so deep, so dark, and so utterly and totally male, like rich dark chocolate. She could feel her blood rush to her skin, body heating. Such a delicious voice. She could probably orgasm from his voice alone if he put effort into it.

"Sakura...Sakura?" Her head snapped up, looking at him dazedly. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah." She replied mind not all there, "some orange-haired bitch thought you were gay, got it." His eyes narrowed, evidently she _was_ listening. But then why did he have the feeling she wasn't paying _attention_? Blue orbs scanned her face, noting the slight flush on her cheeks, the widened pupils, her small tongue licking her lip. His desire returned full force as he finally put two and two together, a self-satisfied smirk twisting on his lips.

"_Sakura_," he called lowly, and she shivered lightly, the tone of his voice caressing some intangible part of her.

"Yes?" She answered, voice faltering.

"Let's get out of here, yeah."

Taking his hand in hers, they did just that, Sakura never noticing she hadn't even eaten her anko dumplings. She had something sweeter instead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111

They were necking like teenage civilians as they stumbled through the streets, drunk on wine and desire. The cool night air only served to incense them further, providing a sharp contrast to the heat of their skin. Hands wandered, every inch of exposed skin quickly being explored by hungry fingers. One hand tracing the indent of her spine while the other slid into the slid by her leg, Deidara decided that he liked this dress very much, and inwardly patted himself on the back for a good choice.

Sakura's own hands were no more innocent, her fingers digging under his shirt to trace the hard muscles of his abdomen while the other tangled itself in his silky hair as his mouth devoured her own. Wanting more, she pressed against him, his back hitting against the wall of the inn as their kiss grew deeper.

"Dara," she breathed huskily, eyes swimming with emerald fire. "I want you." Her breath fluttered against his lips as she laughed embarrassedly, slightly inebriated. A small squeal escaped her as the hands that roamed her body suddenly began placing kisses along her skin.

Pupils dilated, sky blue irises lost in a sea of black. Her body spun, suddenly slammed into the wall, the man she had caged now caging her as he kissed her senseless. His tongue invaded her warm orifice, deftly taunting her own tongue to join in play as his hands rose up, thin lips kissing the inside of her thigh while another licked up her skin. Heartbeats quickened. Tearing himself free, the nin brought the now pliant kunoichi to his side, half-carrying her through the door and up the stairs with such speed, the door had yet to close before they were in the room.

"You don't know how many times I dreamed of you, un," he whispered against the her ear, tickling the shell with his breath. Her body shuddered, his dark voice sliding against her senses like the smooth satin. With a quick kick, the door shut behind them.

"Hmmm, about as many times as I dreamed of you?" She answered teasingly, her throaty tone making it sound more like an invitation. He growled in response, pressing against her so that they both fell onto the protesting bed. "Minx." Before she could react he began peppering neck with kisses his sliding up to undo the frog ties holding her dress closed as her own worked at the buttons of his shirt.

Smooth skin was his reward and immediately he attacked that exposed flesh, sucking and nibbling to leave perfect love bites. Sakura moaned, green eyes slits as she stared up at him then frowned, tugging at his undershirt. "Take it off," she demanded breathily when he stopped his actions enough that she could think. Groaning impatiently, he quickly threw off his shirt, eyeing his prize, only to have the smug grin replace itself with a frown.

"Kai," he muttered, removing the genjutsu on them both. "Much better, yeah." He stated, gazing at the once again pink haired kunoichi before him, body beautifully flushed, and clothes in a disarray. Leaning back into her he deftly undid the rest of the ties, pulling her up against his chest and tugging at her dress in a clear demand she remove it. Tilting her head, she gave him a quick kiss then obliged before pressing her bare chest against his own, enjoying the feel of his hot skin sliding against her. Reaching up she pulled off the tie to his hair, allowing it to spill about his head.

She grinned cheekily. "_Now_, it's much better." She mocked, fingers quickly twinning themselves in his silken locks.

Mischief shone in sky blue orbs, and suddenly Sakura found herself pressed into the bed with Deidara between her legs, grinding himself in slow circles against her panty clad form. "No, un, _now _it's better." He taunted before his lips came upon hers, his hands rising to tweak her hardened nubs. The breath knocked from her limbs, a startled gasp escaping her throat as she ground against him. Blood rushed through her body, pooling down into her center and she could feels dewy with moisture. Pulling his hair, her tongue dueled with his, flicking his and running over his teeth.

Fire ran through their veins, each movement stoking the flames higher and higher so that their minds began to melt, bodies rubbing against each other. Flesh shivering as it touched quavering flesh, and their hands roamed. Sakura's breath caught as the kiss was broken. Deidara turning to find pleasure in other treats, all three sets of lips kissing their way down her body, nipples being encased in searing warmth, and she moaned. Something wet trailed down her waist, dipping into the indent of her navel and swirling so that her hips rose before delivering a quick bite. Hands tugged at silk black pants, and in seconds they were gone, leaving them both deliciously bare.

"Deidara," she moaned, jade eyes luminous as she stared at him. He was so painfully gorgeous in these moments, so raw, so primal. His eyes seemed blue fire burning her as he suckled at her breast, tresses spilling like sunlight across his back, tips teasing her skin. One of his hands snaked between her legs, his slow rubs falling away to be replaced with an exploring tongue, then her mind was shot. Sparks igniting throughout her body in answer to the intensity of his movements, to the lips kissing her intimately and the tongue slithering out to taste her. Hips bucked, gasps and groans filling the air.

Suddenly the medic couldn't take it anymore. Using chakra enhanced strength she pounced, flipping them over so that she was on top and his hands were immobile in one of her own.

His blue eyes blinked up at her, fogged with passion, yet the startled confusion in them clear. The expression however, was transitory, soon disappearing beneath tanned lids as his eyes fluttered shut. Bruised lips parted groaning as she was now the one kissing him. Soft lips explored his body, wet muscle sliding out of the cavern of her mouth to tease both of his nipples. "Ugh," he moaned, hips rising with his desire, yet she moved away.

"None of that," she whispered leaning into him. "It's my turn to play." His form quavered, the feral huskiness in her tone arousing him to the point of pain.

"Minx."He rasped, allowing her to dominate him for now. A hand slid down, and speech was the last of his concerns. A slender hand was now caressing his length, sliding over it with teasing touches, nails scratching the sensitive skin ever so lightly before she squeezed him. "Kami..."He chocked out.

Relishing in her newfound power, Sakura kissed her way up his neck, leaving a trail of love bites in her wake. She smiled, licking her lips. "Now you figure out what to do with those." She challenged before bending down and licking a long line down his smooth chest, binding his hands with chakra. Nuzzling his chest for a moment she revealed in its smooth heat, like liquid steel with a satin finish. Her nails grazed him, bringing a moan spilling out of his lips. "Like that?" She breathed, not expecting an answer.

Tracing the intricate seal on his chest with lips and tongue (something she had to admit was soon growing to be a favorite pastime), she nibbled her way down his body once more, tongue swirling in his navel before reaching his length. Looking up, her jade eyes glowed with a catty look and she shot the shinobi a foxy grin before she blew on his length.

"Sakura!" He groaned, tone pleading, and she raised a brow, teasing him with her breath again until he began to curse. Quite pleased with this accomplishment she licked him, face scrunching up slightly at the odd, almost salty taste before deciding she didn't mind it enough to stop. Liking her lips she teased him again then took his manhood slowly into her mouth.

"Kami Sakura!"The blond moaned, eyes squeezing tight the warm wet heat of her mouth encased him. His body rippled, tense, hot spiral growing tighter and tighter as she licked and sucked at him, tongue swirling about him so that all he could do was thrust helplessly and groan incoherent sentences. Suddenly she stopped. A frown marred his delicately masculine face, jaw tightening. His eyes burst open as he tried to sit up and ask her why, when oxygen escaped him. Muscles struggled, arms fighting against chakras hold, as the fisted themselves into the sheets.

Gripping his hips, Sakura had lowered herself onto him, his body sinking deep into her wet warmth. Hesitantly almost, she began to move muscles gripping his hardness, shuddering as each descent brought him against her cervix. Soon her all thoughts of teasing left her, the primal desire to mate taking over so that she thrust faster against him, a whimper escaping her as the friction she sought escaped her.

As though in answer, the blond surged upwards, flipping her quickly so that the pinkette was once again beneath him and thrusting into her. A chorus of moans and breathless gasps escaped her, accompanied by Deidara's rough groans as her hips surged against his, hands holding him tight against her as her mouth devoured his.

Her eyes opened staring into his face so terribly, wonderfully close to her own and found him frighteningly beautiful. She could understand why lovers were thusly called. It was because in moments like these, with nothing but skin upon skin and gentle caresses driving them into insanity, the mind could forget a little, the heart could hope a little, so that even if only for the most fleeting seconds, one could love.

"Deidara, more!" The kunoichi pleaded, her voice hoarse and rasping as she tried to increase the pace, body writhing against him as her muscles enfolded him again and again, his smooth hardness caressing just the right places, rubbing in just the right way that she was now shaking with the need for completion.

"Hold on, yeah," he panted as her legs wound themselves about his waist and lifted her hips. She screamed. The new angle allowed him to move deeper, sliding just so that soft spot within her was pressed against every time the heaviness in her loins growing and growing, like a balloon filling drop by drop with water, tensing, straining as it came nearer and nearer to exploding.

"Please!"She screamed, twisting against him, nails digging into the skin of his back to claw long lines across tanned flesh. His eyes darkened becoming the fathomless depths of the oceans as he rolled his body against her, his thrusts growing harder, faster, more frantic as her muscles began to spasm.

His heart hammered in his chest hands wrapping about her waist as her pulled her tighter against him and pressed them into the wall. Then his lips were on hers, devouring her mouth with tongue and teeth as his body surged in a frenzied pace as Sakura's voice rose in wail as she orgasmed, muscles pulling, twisting, straining so that the pressure finally burst over him, his body exploding into hers to release his seed deep within her.

Exhausted, he fell back with Sakura on his chest, both of them panting as their hearts began to slow in synchronization. Still floating on a haze of endorphins the rose haired young woman smiled goofily at him and kissed him softly before snuggling into him. Feeling a smile creep upon him in turn, one hand played with her hair as the other drew the blankets over them both and shut off the light, soon both fell into a light doze.

Sometime later, Sakura awoke, eyes fluttering in the near total darkness. Finding herself on her side, still very much snuggled into her very own Akatsuki, she turned, her dream still fresh in her mind. Overwhelmed by the sudden need to know, she nudged him. "Deidara?"

"Mmmhm?" Came the reply, one eye opening to find the blurred outline of his bedmate.

"Why did you contact me? Am I really that special?"Her voice cracked slightly, worry tainting the melodic sound. "I mean you're going risking your life just letting me know where to find you, and then you buy me a dress and take me on a date. I was just wondering why?"

"Un," He groaned, pulling her flush against his body. "Why all the questions, yeah?" He asked, tone serious.

"Please, just answer," She plead softly, playing with his hair.

Sensing how important this was to her, he leaned in closer so that his words were spoken against her lips. "Because, you're my girl. My lover. That makes you special, yeah." His words were spoken so seriously yet so warmly, that she felt her heart flutter."Besides, I could ask the same of you. How could you know I'm not just using you?" He retorted, the sleep seeping out of his voice as he truly thought about him.

Content she smiled, whispering against his lips. "Because" she stopped for suspense, "you're mine and I trust you." A smile playing on his lips, he kissed her and all worries were forgotten for the moment, washed away by waves of passion.

Smirking into the kiss. Deidara decided that sleep was overrated. For now he was going to make the most of the time he had with his girl.


	5. Not So Secret Lover

**A/N: Being a bit of a tease here. This was part of what was going to be chapter 4. The outside drama has been omitted though, so enjoy the Deidara x Sakura fluff!**

**Thank Fierynightangel for this one. Without the encouragement at just the right moment, this would still be sitting in my computer. **

* * *

**Not So Secret Lover**

* * *

_Scrit. Scrit. _A hand twitched seeking the faint pocket of warmth where something should be. _Scrit. _Bleary eyes blinked open. Squinting in the morning light, Sakura shuffled a bit, trying to get a better view. "Deidara?" She questioned sleepily, body still warm and languid with the vestiges of a restful slumber.

"Un." Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to make out the fuzzy outline at the edges of her vision.

"Deidara?"

"Don't move!" The sudden command shocked her senses awake and instantly she stilled. Her mind roared into overdrive. Why couldn't she move? Memories of the night before flashed through her mind, nothing particularly startling. Nothing explaining her blonde bedmate's sudden gruffness. _Scrit. _There it was the faint scratching noise again. She frowned. And just what was he doing?

She moistened her lips with her tongue and cleared her throat. "What are you doing?" His outline shifted slightly.

"Sketching, yeah," came the distant reply. Sketching? He was sketching? _What?_ Her mind floundered a bit. **You, dumbass!**She blinked. **You! He's sketching you, **her inner groused. _Me?_ She looked down and flushed, noticing how the sheets had slipped down to expose her breast and part of her thigh. The thought of him watching her so intently, her body exposed to his gaze…

How long had he been sketching her? Her heart thumped. How long had he been _watching _her sleep? And why the hell hadn't she woken up earlier? Where was her training? Had she really gotten so used to him that she could be so vulnerable before him? When had she started trusting him so much? She swallowed thickly, her pulse speeding as her mind riveted with this new realization. That somehow she trusted him enough her senses no longer recognized him as dangerous. Hell, she wasn't that relaxed with Naruto!

Then again… _That_ blonde made it very hard not to react. She couldn't even count the number of times he'd broken her door or broke the-

"You can move now." She looked up at him dumbly for a second, then sat up. He was sitting by the foot of the bed, his hands tucking away a thin book into his side bag. His head turned and her breath caught, his hair shinning like spun gold in morning light and his eyes a vivid intense blue. Had he always been so beautiful?

"What, un?" He questioned, the bed dipping as he plopped ungracefully on it. "I got something on my face?" And the moment passed, the almost ethereal beauty disappearing as fast as it had come leaving her wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Why?"

"Eh?" A brow cocked upwards.

"Why me?" She asked, jibes about her large forehead and the inferiority she felt always being compared to Ino coming to the forefront, mixing in with the linger doubt that just whispered _he's the enemy. _

He looked confused for a moment, then he smirked. Leaning in towards her his hand reached for a lock of her hair, playing with its silky weight. His face neared hers and her heart jumped to her throat. "Because, yeah, you're beautiful," he answered his breath tickling her lips. "Your hair, your lips, the way your skin catches the light…" He drew closer, so close she could feel his heat and her hand rested on his fishnet clad chest. Her eyes closed in anticipation of a kiss. Then suddenly he was gone. Green eyes snapped open.

"Wha?"

Azure eyes glittered in a wicked delight, and he grinned openly. He could see desire and irritation warring in those verdant depths as the kunoichi tried composing herself, having just noticed she was completely naked.

"Hurry up, yeah," he said tossing a bundle of her clothes at her as he walked into the doorway, "you look a little cold." A muffled curse came from behind the door and he smirked cockily.

He so loved teasing her.

Deidara had just taken a bite of his _onigiri _when Sakura stalked into the dingy little space they called the dining room. At this hour, they were the only ones awake besides a rather reluctant innkeeper. He suppressed a laugh as he noticed the prominent flush on her skin and how her eyes hardened defiantly.

"Hmm, what took you so long?" He asked tauntingly as she sat across from him, pointedly refusing to look at him as she grabbed one of his _onigiri_ and bit into it harshly. He frowned. "That was mine, yeah."

She ignored him, opting instead to grab another. His hands darted quickly, one capturing her wrists while the other swiped the last of the onigiri. Deidara eyed them deviously. The pinkette glared at him, her irritation mounting. She just knew he was laughing at her.

He ate one slowly, grinning inwardly when she tried to free her wrists from his grip. He licked it in return, earning a harder glare. Taking another, he waved it under her nose. He followed her as she turned away, allowing the rice to graze her lip.

"Come on, yeah." He cajoled, "it's umeboshi."

Her lips twitched, and he smirked in triumph, pressing the rice against the seam of her lips. "It's good." He taunted in a sing-song voice.

She couldn't take it anymore, and Sakura laughed as the last of her ire fled. The Akatsuki smirked cockily and took the opportunity to press the onigiri into her mouth. Still laughing, the pinkette bit into it. The salty and sour flavor burst on her tongue and she chewed around bubbles of laughter as Deidara continued to feed her.

"See un, I told you it was good." Wiping away the rice still stuck on her skin with her freed hands, she rolled her eyes.

"Wiseass."

His eye shone. "Yeah, but you know you love it."

000

The town was still sleeping as Deidara and Sakura slipped through the streets towards the looming forest. Somewhere a single bird chirped, and a smile tugged at the kunoichi's lips. It seemed so unrealistically perfect, striding hand in hand with her beau. No missions, no shinobi, nothing to break the quiet peacefulness of the early morning. Sakura glanced towards said beau and he gaze caught hers, flashing a quick smile before turning back to scanning their surroundings as they disappeared into the trees.

Carefully the kunoichi masked her chakra feeling the nin beside her do the same. Though the Akatsuki was familiar with the patrol schedules for this particular town, it was still best to keep caution. Swiftly, they passed over the patrollers, and Sakura inwardly scoffed. The two were chuunin level at best. One lay sprawled against a tree dozing undisturbed while his partner rubbed at his eyes and glance constantly at his watch. _Pathetic_, she thought. Then again, considering the state of the town they had just exited, it didn't seem as though the people would be willing, or even able to pay to rent out a couple of higher level shinobi for month.

Casting a last cursory glance at the pair, the two glided through the trees, putting miles between them and the town before they dared speak. Yet, Sakura noticed, Deidara kept their conversation to a minimum, mostly grunting in assent or dismissal of a thought as she chatted quietly, until finally the kunoichi decided to cease altogether. Glancing at the Akatsuki from the corner of her eye, Sakura surreptitiously assessed the man she called lover.

It was hard to believe that the fun-loving, playful, satyromaniac beside her truly was a remember of the infamous organization, but seeing him now, face still and serious and every sense attuned to his surroundings she was reminded yet again of just how deeply she was flirting with danger. Again the tiny voice in her mind cautioned her that her behavior was bordering on treason and the kunoichi quickly squashed it, sending such thoughts deep into the recesses her psyche.

Too soon, they were in fire county, each step, each lunge bringing them closer and closer to Konohagakure no Sato and their parting was at hand. Squeezing the hand in hers tightly, Sakura turned to face the man who had somehow managed to steal a piece of her heart and smiled ruefully.

"I guess this is good bye for now, ne?" She stated softly, her mind warning her of the need for speed while her heart longed for delay.

"Yeah," he answered just as softly. Fingers traced the edge of her jaw and she leaned into the touch.

"Goodbye Deidara," she looked up at him hopefully, "see you another day?"

His lips quirked. "Yes." His lips whispered against hers, "Goodbye Sakura?" And then he was gone in a swirl of leaves leaving one stunned kunoichi staring blankly at the space he had inhabited.

Slender digits ghosted over her lips. _Until we meet again._

000

"Ugh!" A hand shot out slapping at the annoying whine of an alarm clock. Fingers ran through messy rosette locks and Sakura stared numbly at the black numbers stark against the light pink of the clock. Pale pink and ringed with tiny strawberries, the clock had been a gift from her mother for her thirteenth birthday. It was a testament to how frivolous she had been at that age, a genin more concerned with her looks than her training.

She sighed ruefully and climbed out of bed. The wonderfully, delicious dream she had been having was gone. Casting a half-attentive eye towards the calendar as she passed by, she headed towards the bathroom to begin her daily ritual. A few minutes later she emerged fully dressed and far more animated into the kitchen. Jade eyes caught sight of the wilted Irises on the table, the soft blue and bright yellow reminding her of other things. _Damn looks like I need to replace them again. _Maybe she would pass by Ino's a bit; they were long overdue for a bit of girl talk with all the training and missions she had been doing lately.

Humming a bit she cast a last glance at the mirror to make sure she had healed all of the tell-tale love bites, or at least, all the visible ones. For some reason she had felt reluctant to part with all of them, opting to keep the purplish mark on her breast and thigh. Satisfied she grabbed a pouch by the door and headed out. Training first. Then she'd meet with Ino.

Smiling she greeted the rising dawn. Today was going to be a good day.

000

"Alright, spill forehead."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused at the Yamanaka's sudden outburst. She had just walked into the Yamanaka flower shop to meet Ino for their weekly luncheon when the buxom blonde took one look at her, clapped her hands loudly, and proceeded to drag the befuddled pinkette into the backroom for a little tête á tête. Her Inner scoffed. _Interrogation more like_. "Spill what Pig?"

"Oh no you don't!" The blonde barked deviously. "I know that look!"

The medic nin opened her mouth to retort but a well placed glare snapped her mouth shut, teeth clicking against each other.

"Spill it forehead, who is he?" The platinum blonde leaned close, her clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Her heart faltered for a split second, muscles tensing minutely, and Sakura snorted in feigned amusement. "Really Pig, I don't know what you'r—"

"_Forehead,_" Ino growled in warning tugging her reluctant friend deeper into the softly lit room to sit on one of the couches they had in back for breaks. Sakura's nose twitched slightly at the musky smell of earth, and her eyes flicked to the green house a few feet away in a vain attempt to avoid answering. The blonde growled again. "_Sakura_!"

"Fine! Fine!" The pinkette exclaimed in exasperation. She loved Ino. She really did, but the girl was insatiable when it came to gossip and would stop at no lengths to learn every dirty little detail. It was one of the reasons the Pig managed to do so well as Ibiki's apprentice.

Flushing the kunoichi leaned in closer, so close the strands of their hair intermingled, and whispered in a low voice, "I met this guy—"

"Oooh forehead," the blue eyed woman squealed clasping her hands together, "was he hot?"  
"Ino!" The medic admonished hastily, her face nearing the color of her hair, and she averted her eyes, mind turning to chiseled abs and strong arms, a strong chin set in a delicate face, the swarthy tone of sun-kissed skin… "He is," she breathe dreamily, "Oh kami Ino, he is."

"And?" The blonde prompted and Sakura swore if she were a dog her tail would be wagging wildly.

She smiled, leaning in conspiratorially, "And, well anyway, I met this guy a few weeks ago on that mission, you know th—"

"He's a shinobi right? You didn't fall for one of those civilians did you? Because you know that one sure as hell can't handle someone like you forehe—"

"Ino, damn it! Will you stop interrupting me?" The kunoichi snarled in irritation.

Ino pouted, crossing her arms. "_Mou_," She whined in protest.

"Pig, do you want to hear this or not?"

The other kunoichi huffed. "Fine fine. Just talk." She ordered waving a hand for her to go on.

Sakura cast her a dry look but continued nonetheless. "_Anyway,_" the medic intoned, "Yes, he was a shinobi." She pursed her lips, eyes lost in a far away glance, and the blonde nodded eagerly. "Turns out he was there on a mission too." A sudden flush stole into her features, face heating.

Blue eyes twinkled wickedly. Oh she could almost taste it. There was something juicy going on, she knew it. "And?" She prompted, one brow raised.

Sakura's heart thudded in her chest, and she forced herself to breathe normally. _Come on Sakura, don't pull a Hinata. You can do this. _She assured herself. "And we um… sparred a bit." Impossibly the emerald eyed kunoichi's face grew an even deeper hue and she mumbled out in a near incomprehensible rush. "Andwekindsortaaccidentallyhadsex."

Ino blinked slowly, her mind still having a bit of trouble understand just what her friend's rushed babble was about. Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes widened. Staring in a sort of muted horror she turned the young woman to face her.

"Oh my god Forehead! Oh my god!" She shrieked. "You didn't!" She clapped her hands wildly, staring in astonishment at the now cherry red and very flustered kunoichi nervously biting her lips as she mentally prayed she could just disappear. "You did! Oh my god! You did!" A burst of surprised laughter escaped her. "Forehead you have got to tell me the details!" She snorted lightly. "Oh this is just too rich!"

_Kami, I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! _Sakura mentally groaned. _Crap, with my luck this will be all around Konoha by tomorrow._ She fought the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall. If she was lucky maybe she'd get a concussion and forget the whole thing. _**Better yet, how about we bang**_** her**_** head into a wall. Maybe she'll get amnesia**_**, **her inner snickered, and Sakura guiltily had to admit the idea did have a certain appeal…

"Ino," she warned. "I'm not telling you." Damn her if she thought told the blonde another damn thing after that outburst.

Said blonde rolled her eyes. She knew the medic for far too long to believe that. Sakura would spill. She just needed a bit of assurance. "Stop being a tease Forehead! I told you about me and Kiba," she retorted.

Now it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes. 'Pig, I didn't even ask you to," she combated, "You called me up at four fucking am and decided I just had to hear about it."

The young kunoichi waved her off. "Blah, blah. You know you were dying to know." Noting the furious glare sent her way, the blonde sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Damn it forhead,"she grumbled, "at least tell me if it was good."

Face as red as her namesake, Sakura nodded. She could allow that much. Afterall what type of girlfriend didn't give new of her latest exploits to her closest friends? _They type that was shinobi? _Her mind offered, and Sakura chose to ignore it. Maybe if it had been anyone else. "Yes, kami Ino, yes." She admitted covering her face and her hands felt cool against the feverish skin.

Despite herself, Sakura felt her mind begin to wander. Those gentle lips… those skilled hands… Her heart fluttered. Oh my Kami, those hands…

Clear blue eyes caught the dreamy, faraway look stealing over that flushed visage and the blonde grinned wickedly. This was good. This was really good. About damn time the pinkette finally got over that Uchiha.

"Ooh Forehead, you're still seeing him aren't you? You sly cat!" She squealed, nudging the increasingly disgruntled kunoichi.

Pearly teeth worried at her lip. "Yes," she admitted softly, not quite sure if she should be saying so much yet feeling the insistent, girlish desire to tell someone about her conquest. "We went on a date…"

Ino tittered happily, leaning in even closer. Oh yes, this was proving really juicy. Just wait until the other heard this! "Spill forehead! Spill!" Ino demanded questions springing into her mind in a tumultuous rush. "Who is he? Where's he from? Is it someone we know? Will I meet hi—" Her words trailed as keen eyes noticed the deflated look on the medic's face.

"Forehead?" She prompted softly. "Sakura, hey? Are you alright?"

Verdant eyes looked up through a sheen of tears. Dread swirled through her being, its heaviness dragging her down from her excited high. She couldn't. Kami, she wouldn't ever be able to introduce him to her friends. Would never be able to share stories with her friends between a bite to eat. Would never be able to let anyone know…

"Oh Ino!" The pinkette cried falling into the blonde's arms. "I can't! I can't"

Concern welled, grew, and Ino hesitantly patted her friend comfortingly on the back before pulling her away to stare into those eyes now fresh with tears.

"Sakura, you can tell me ne?" She cooed, "I swear, whatever it is, I won't tell a soul or judge you alright?"

Rosy lips trembled, bruised and full from abuse. "He's from Iwa," she whispered hoarsely. Admitting this much, Kami, it was hard. Her chest ached. She trusted Ino. She trusted her with her life. But... She couldn't. How could she admit she was seeing an Akatsuki? One of the most wanted criminals in all the great nations. It was treason! How could she expect anyone to stay silent about something like that? Something that had the potential to destroy all of Konoha?

Those cerulean eyes rapidly dimmed, overcome by worry, and Sakura felt her heart drop. Iwa and Konoha weren't on good terms. They hadn't ever been, and even thought there was some noise of negotiations going around, such interactions between shinobi were borderline illegal. After all, _Kami_, one of them could be a spy. Still, she couldn't blame forehead. She wouldn't, she knew better than most that no one deserved to be punished for loving someone. Especially when they had such fatalistic occupations as shinobi. They had to seize ever bit of happiness they got.

"Damn forehead," she bit out after a while, "you sure know how to pick them."

A weak, self-mocking laugh escaped her pink-haired friend. "Yeah," she breathed, dejected, "Yeah, I guess I do." First the wayward Uchiha and now an Akatsuki. It seemed no matter how hard she tried her emotions would always bring her trouble. Somewhere in her mind echoed voices in the past, telling her she was too weak, too ruled by her emotions to be fit to be a kunoichi. Despite it all, she had proved them wrong. Was proving them wrong. But why then did she feel like she was losing something?

"Sakura," Ino murmured reassuringly hugging her friend close, "It's alright. There's nothing wrong with caring for someone else. Just make sure you're careful." A smirk cocked on her lips. "Besides," she continued slyly," I bet he's got some _wild _techniques."

A bubble of nervous laughter escaped the medic nin at just how dangerously true that statement rung, and she playfully swatted at her friend. "Ino!"

"What?" She squawked, indignant. "I want to know."

"_Pig_, drop it."

"Forehead—"

"No."

"Fine," she pouted. "You're no fun."


End file.
